Worm Story Time with CrazyBuu
by Crazybuu
Summary: This is a dump for my oneshots I do for worm. Some of them may be crosses and some of them probably wont be. Some of them are Self Inserts and some of them are not. But they are here.
1. Happy Days(Yandere Taylor)

Happy Days

* * *

"Let me tell you a wonderful story! A story about love beyond your limited comprehension oh predator of the weak and insignificant."

I say to the only person with me.

"It starts simple really, the time when I was a child I suffered from crippling shyness on meeting new people. But! That did not stop me from having one true friend. For you see, she did not stop trying to be friends with me, even when I tried and tried to push her away, like all the others before her. She was certainty stubborn, and I loved her for it." I listen to the lovely whimpers of the girl with me.

"But at the time I did not know what love was, so I set out to be the best friend I could be, as she helped me, I would support her in anything she does. We grew up like sisters you know." I pause and glare at the other girl. She squirmed. "Well, you should have known, you are after all... a Stalker."

"On the day my mom died, she supported me in my grief when my dad could not. She listened to my woes, and comforted me. Until I started to resemble my normal self." I start sharping my knife as the other girl tries to struggle out of her binds. "That was the day I found out that I loved her more then a best friend should. That really was a surprise, you know." I dramatically pause in my actions and turn to to the girl I have bound to a chair once again.

"But atlas, me finding out my sexuality just gave me a anew fear. A fear of rejection. So I was back to my normal self, but distant at the same time." I continue sharping my lovely knife where she can see it. Shwerp shwerp shwerp, The cute little whimpers she makes because of the noise is music to my ears.

"Hiding things from her just tore me up inside you know." I let sadness appear on my face. "So I was going to be brave and confess after I got back from summer camp. But, on that fateful day that my phone call was cut short. Something major happened I knew, but I could not contact Emma for weeks, and Alan Barnes said she would be fine and she just needed space." I pause yet again and look at her lovely frightened face. Her nice lean muscular body bound by a generous amount of Christmas lights and strapped to a chair. They really illuminate her frightened appearance. Like a kitten that got tangle up in a ball of yarn.

"I still tried though, I knew I needed to be with her, to comfort her like she did me. But sadly, we only met again at school." I stop sharpening my knife.

"You know what happened then. She rejected our years of friendship all because you did not approve of me. All because you were there for her when she needed me most," the anger was visible on my face causing the girl to start her struggles with a renewed fever, "ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED HER ALL TO YOURSELF!" I yelled, stabbing the knife deep into her leg, causing a muffled scream. I gagged her off course. Tee-hee.

"Sorry, I lost control of my self for a moment, now where was I." I not so gently pull the knife out of her leg and pause to appear like I was taking time to think. "Ah, yes. I thought long and hard about why she rejected me and came to a conclusion that you were responsible." I stare at her left leg which was being dyed a lovely shade of red.

"So I stalked you for months, you never even noticed someone shadowing your movements. Some predator you turned out to be, huh Sophia." I calmly state to the squirming bound girl.

"But anyway, here is how this is going to go," I take out the medical supplies I had and started to clean and bandage her leg. "We are going to have a nice long productive chat about what happened to Emma while I was gone and why Emma does not need a Stalker sniffing around her." I look up at her and smile.

By the look of her terrified face, it was such a lovely smile.


	2. Magical Girl Kaledo Ruby Taylor

How Taylor stopped worrying and became a magical girl! Hehehehe. (Worm/Kaleidostick Ruby)

Warning: Contains crack and magical girl shenanigans.

There are many different dimensions out there with many different universes, each reflect the infinite choices that are made day by day by people living in them. This is the story of one of the silly times Zelretch visited a city named Brockton bay. Yes... Zelretch arrive on Earth Bet. But this time he is going to HALP!

At ten years old, Taylor knew much about the world and how it worked. The super hero's beat up bad guys, the Super Villains are jerks, Alexandria can fly, Her mother teaches English and her best friend always turns red every time Taylor hugs her lately. That last one worries her that her best friend might be getting sick, poor girl almost fainted the last time Taylor checked her temperature by placing her forehead against hers.

Anyway, the ten year old Taylor knows much about the world and she prided herself on it. But no where did she ever hear of a flying ballistic hitting her on the head in her own backyard. Complete with playing cards scattering all over her.

So Taylor, after holding her head in her hands saying ow repeatedly, finally got up to meet her destiny

"Hiya!" A cheerful voice, coming out of a pink circle with a star in it center that is somehow flying with wings.

Taylor Hebert, knowledgeable ten year old girl and soon to be magical girl, promptly did what any other ten year old would do in her situation. She met the ground again in a dead faint.

Ten minutes later, Taylor woke up with a start and stared at the winged thing that was poking her.

"Hiya!" The thing repeated. Causing Taylor to really stare at it. "Hiya?" The thing animated a sweat drop in response of the intensely staring ten year old girl.

"Are you some sort of tinker-tech toy?" The girl asked.

"What? NO! I am not!" The thing exclaimed.

"Reaaalllly?" The girl questioned and continued her intense staring, causing the thing to really start to animate sweating.

"I am the great, the magnificent Kaledostick Ruby!" The girl continued to stare at Ruby as it did some silly poses. "I was made and sent here by the great Wizard Marshal Zelretch himself to-"

"So the tinker named Zelretch threw you at my face, I will remember that." Taylor interrupted with a slightly menacing tone, for a ten year old. Let it not be said that Taylor Hebert does not know how to hold grudges.

Meanwhile at Fugly Bob's, a certain 3000 year old vampire had a chill run down his spine. He shrugged it off and started to break the record for Fugly Bob's challenger. Chubuster is going to be pissed.

"Zelretch is not a Tinker! He is a wizard!" Ruby shouted, completely ignoring the menacing tone Taylor had taken when she said Zelretch.

"Magic isn't real." Taylor said, her voice filled with disbelief.

"It is! Just because your world has super hero's that run on space whale bullshit does not make magic any less real!"

"Space wha-" Taylor started to say before she was interrupted.

"And another thing, what happen to the fantasies of a child?! If I said magic a normal child would have gotten excited!" Ruby continued to rant.

"What spac-" Taylor tried again.

"God damn, my Master just had to be one of those science twits that think they know everything about the universe! Whats next, a kid is going to gain electromagnetism and call herself Railgun?!"

Meanwhile in Japan, a certain 14 year old girl sneezed and then was glomped by a teleportor.

"Are you done?" Taylor asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yes..." Ruby said breathing heavily," yes I am."

"Why did you call me master?" Taylor asked, forgetting about the space whales during the long rant that was conveniently cut short.

"Oh, yeah." Ruby clears her non existent throat. "You have been chosen to be a magical girl! To right wrongs! Fight great injusti- where are you going?"

"No." Taylor continued to walk away.

"Wait!" Ruby Shouted.

"What is it?" Taylor asks and she stops and turns around.

"At least let me wipe the blood from your nose! Your mom and dad might worry if you come in with a bloody nose after all!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ok..." Taylor said, not noticing Ruby gleam a little.

"Here you go." Ruby wiped the blood away from Taylor's nose. "Would you mind also picking up those cards for me? I don't have hands."

Taylor looks at Ruby suspiciously and then shrugs. "Sure."

Taylor reached down only to grab Ruby's rod end.

"Contract established! We will make the best magical girl out of you yet my master!"

"WHAT?!"

Taylor's world became filled with bright light and evil laughter.

-FutureClockblockerskips-

"Ruby..."

"Yes Taylor?" Ruby learned better to call Taylor any form of master or mistress.

"Why are we at the boat graveyard?" Taylor questioned.

"So I can can teach you the fine art of the magical girl!"

"Ok...?"

"Starting with beam spamming all of your problems away!"

"Oh."

"Now get suited up! It is SHOW TIME!" Cheesy magical transformation music starts playing everywhere.

"Do I have to?" The music abruptly stops.

"Yes, Taylor."

"But.."

"I know Taylor."

"The..."

"We had this discussion before Taylor."

"How.."

"Magic will disguise you to anyone who isn't your love interest Taylor."

"Why..."

"Do not know why it works like that but it just does Taylor."

"That..."

"Its magic Taylor, it is not supposed to make sense."

"Ok."

"Right, it is show time!" Cheesy magical transformation music starts playing out of no where.

This time Taylor is in engulfed in a bright light. Doing poses, twirls and everything magical girls do during these spectacular events that any word descriptions of would only be inferior to it being animated.  
When the bright light died down, Taylor was transformed! Armed with a pink, backless blouse where the end it meets the white skirt she has looks like flower petals, with a huge pink ribbon on her back and a white cape that turns pink at the white gloves with sleeves that are not attached to her blouse! Pink white feathers in her long light brown hair, and pink stylish knee high boots, ten year old Taylor Hebert is now the very definition of innocent magical girl!

And she shall hate Zeltrech forever for it.

"Ah, the magical girl transformation sequence. It brings a tear to my eyes."

"You don't have any! Besides, I hate this outfit."

"Nonsense! Looking like a cute innocent girl allows you to get away with genocide of any forces of darkness you will be forced to face!"

"What?" Taylor glared down at Ruby.

"Nothing!" Ruby said quickly.

"We will talk about this later." Taylor said quietly in a tone that gave Ruby chills.

"Now, now Taylor! Look around you, what do you see?" The kaledostick asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Junk."

"Always with the short answers with you." Ruby sighs," you are wrong, what I see is acceptable targets!"

"Still junk."

"Shut up and hold me like a baseball bat."

"Like this?" Taylor proceeds to do so.

"Yes! Now imagine a ball in front of you."

"Got it."

"Great! Now see that wreck over there?"

"Yes."

"Now take a swing and imagine the ball hitting it."

Taylor did so, causing a pink beam of death to shoot out hitting the wreck, making it explode brilliantly with much fanfare and CG graphics.

"That was good for a first try, Taylor." Ruby stated.

"Taylor?" Ruby questioned.

"Taylor?!" Ruby exclaimed!

"Whoa," Taylor eloquently said, snapping out of her awe. "I do not care much for the beam color but that was pretty awesome!"

"I know right?"

"I am going to do it again!" Taylor exclaimed excitingly

And so, our hero started to enthusiastically rain pink death on the boat grave yard.

'She is growing up to be a fine magical girl.' Ruby thought with a sniff as Taylor started to fly without realizing it.

Taylor paused in her one woman quest for boat destruction as her enhanced hearing picked up a motorcycle coming her way.

"CHEESE IT, ITS THE COPS!" Ruby yelled, causing Taylor to react on instinct and fly away from the scene of the crime.

"Wait... why did I run away?" Taylor asked as she made it home.

"Government officials frown on property damage and are the bane of magically girls everywhere." Ruby calmly stated.

"RRRUUUBBBYYY!" Taylor shouted with anger and started chasing after the winged circle.

It was just another quite night in the neighborhood.

-FutureClockblockerskips-

It was a scene of mass destruction. Groaning men and women lay around everywhere, the buildings are nothing but rumble. Our young hero finds herself being questioned by Armsmaster again, but this time it was caught on the news!

"Kaledo Ruby... how did this even happen? And how is no one dead?" Armsmaster questioned Taylor carefully, as he learned pissing her off was a bad idea.

"Weeelllll..." Taylor started the immensely long tale that I do not feel like writing about how she ran into some merchant mooks and ended up raining pink beams of death on all the Merchants.

Armsmaster nodded at the right places as she did.

"And then they insulted my mother." Taylor said in a quite, menacing tone she developed after months of hanging around Ruby.

Armsmaster paled. During Kaledo Ruby's debut, the PRT and Protectorate learned how to handle the delusional young parahuman girl who was rated a blaster 12. That included finding out her berserk buttons and leaking them so the girl does not accidentally nuke the city in a berserk rage.

The Merchants apparently did not get the memo.

"And that is why they were all punished!" Taylor finished cheerfully.

"Thank you for giving your statement, please be careful to minimize the collateral damage in the future and fly safely." Armsmaster stated.

"I will and thank you!" Taylor looked at the news camera and gave a cheerful wave and flew off.

"Don't see why we can't force her in the wards, her fights always leads to a lot of collateral damage." A man that looked like he came from Rome said as he walked up to Armsmaster.

"Dauntless, you know Director Costa-Brown had stated herself that we do not interfere with her and all of our thinkers agreed."

"She thinks she is a magical girl."

"Delusional or not, letting her free actually reduced a lot of crime rates. Probably more so than if she was in the Wards."

"Is the destruction really worth it?" Taking in the scene before him.

"We can only hope so." Armsmaster stated quietly.

-FutureClockblockerskips-

"Taylor! OMG! Are you alright?! Did the Merchants do anything to you? Do I need to get my knife?" Emma continued to ramble on as she hugged Taylor to death.

"Emma... air." Taylor managed to choke out from the embrace.

"Woops, sorry!" Emma let Taylor go.

"The Merchants did nothing to me so don't worry. They just insulted my mother... I mean I am not Kaledo Ruby!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh, I know." Emma gave Taylor a sly grin.

"Why are you in my room Emma?" Taylor asked quickly changing the subject and noticing the red head wearing cute panda pajamas.

"Remember we were going to have a sleep over today? Silly Taylor." Emma stated cheerfully.

"Oh, right... how did I forget that?" Taylor questioned herself as Ruby started to snicker.

"So, how is it like to fly and beat up bad guys?" Emma questioned as she sat down on Taylors bed.

"It is actually very fun and stress relieving." Taylor answered as she sat on her computer chair. "I mean I am not Kaledo Ruby!" Taylor shouted as she noticed her slip up.

"I know you are Kaledo Ruby, Taylor. I saw you wave at the news-camera."

Ruby started to snicker louder.

"Wait, how did you see me? The mag- stranger rating I have should prevent anyone but my love interest from recognizing me in costume!" Taylor exclaimed as Ruby started to float by her head and snicker even louder.

Taylor then noticed Emma's face light up in a brilliant shade of red. Then she thought back to all of the hugs and the way Emma would blush at the contact and even if her face got close to hers.

"Oh." Taylor said as she stared at Emma shifting awkwardly.

Ruby started to laugh.

"Shut up Ruby!" Taylor exclaimed as she slapped Ruby to the ground.

Ruby only laughed even harder.

-FutureClockblockerskips-

"Mom, dad, I am sorry I have to do this!" Taylor yelled over the blaring sirens that signaled the coming of an Endbringer.

"Taylor Don't go!" Taylor's dad exclaimed.

"Taylor get down here right this instant!" Taylor mom yelled, tears started welling up around her eyes.

Taylor looked down at them and showed them a resolute expression.

"I am Magical Girl Kaledo Ruby, I am the champion of Gaia. It is my responsibility to destroy these abominations." Taylor stated softly. "I will not allow them to do as they please any more!" Taylor yelled and started to fly away at full speed.

"TAYLOR/TAYLOR!" Taylor's parents yelled after her in vain, her mother started to cry.

"You are the best master I could have ever hoped for Taylor." Ruby stated softly as they made their way to where the hero's meet up.

"Shut up Ruby," Taylor sniffled, "stupid rain."

Ruby wisely kept silent for once.

-FutureClockblockerskips-

Hero's were being incinerated left and right, Behemoth decided to stop playing games after taking an Excaliblast to the face. While the broken girl could only look in horror at the carnage before her. Legend was dead, so many had fallen. And it was her fault for causing the Endbringer to be reduced to a skeleton.

"It is all my fault..." Taylor said softly and coughs up some blood.

"Taylor! It is not your fault! You couldn't have known it was holding back all this time, that they were all holding back all this time!" Ruby started yelling, trying to get Taylor back in the game.

"No... it makes sense in the long run. They were just playing with us, slowly causing us to go extinct." Taylor started to say as she struggled to get up.

"We never had a chance... but that changes today!" Taylor yelled as she got up.

"ARCHER INCLUDE!" Taylor roared!

Taylor's clothes changed into a more feminine version on the Counter guardian known as EMIYA.

"I may not be able to call myself a hero after this." with a soft trace on, Taylor started to gather as much prana as she can. "I may not even be able to consider myself human anymore." Taylor stated as a golden sword sheaf started to form in front of her. "But I do not care." Taylor grafted the imitation of Avalon to her soul and flooded it with prana, forcing it to heal her completely.

"I have the lifetimes of all the heroes and villains I have been, Grafted in my soul so their legends will live on in the modern day."

Taylor traced her bow and loaded an arrow. "Caliborn II" Taylor fired and the arrow exploded on Behemoths face, causing it to pay attention to her.

"I walk a path shaped by many lives. Whether good or ill."

Taylor traced two Excalibur's in her hands and charged the Behemoth and it shot lighting at her. She deflected it easy without losing any of her speed. Absolutely glowing with Prana.

"Forged by the kaleidescope, shaped by Gaia."

Taylor deflected more lightning bolts, the hero's that witnessed this day will say that the Behemoth started to panic as Taylor got closer.

"Hero, villain, god, demon it does not matter. I am one, and I am all."

Taylor finally made it to Behemoth and glared at him.

"For this is the requiem of my soul, of the infinite potential I now bear." Taylor finished softly.

Both her and Behemoth were engulfed in a brilliant light.

They found themselves in a Brockron Bay that is in perpetual night with a full crimson moon in the night sky.

"So Behemoth, you think you can handle me? You do not have enough lives." Taylor stated calmly to the abomination as they were surrounded by many different versions of Taylors. Taylors wielding included heroic cards as well as Taylor who looked like they belonged to the night. Infinite possibility all shown.

When the reality marble faded only Taylor was left standing. Holding on to a dormant Ruby, looking at her sadly.

The hero's and villains cheered at Behemoth's death.

-FutureClockblockerskips-

Mini-Interlude 1- Piggot.

You mean to tell me the delusional parahuman girl not only did something that knocked out every precog in the world and gave all of the thinkers severe headaches, killed Behemoth and is returning to Brockton Bay with a revealed civilian identity?

"Yes." the person on the other line of the phone said.

"That is what I thought you said Chief Director." Piggot said calmly as she hung up the phone.

Piggot stared at the ceiling in silence before deciding something. She pushed a button on the intercom.

"Yes ma'm?" Her secretary asked.

"Get me an appointment scheduled with that new healer called Panacea. I am to sober for this shit."

Mini-Interlude 2- Zeltrech

"Well this worked out pretty well." The old man said silently as he loomed over the sleeping form of Taylor.

"Even given what she achieve today, she is still sad." Zeltrech looked at the dormant form of Ruby Taylor was clutching in her sleep.

"Ah, I see." The old true ancestor said as he gently took Ruby from Taylor's grasps. "She manage to overload Ruby with that stunt." Zeltrech smile sadly.

"This will be my last gift for you Taylor. May you find happiness in your life and give this world the true happy ending it deserves." Zeltrech stated as he fixed Ruby.

"Zeltrech?" The newly awakened Ruby asked.

"Keep an eye on her Ruby, your job is not done yet."

"I will!"

"Farewell Taylor Hebert. Who knows, we may meet again soon. The Kaleidescope has infinite possibilities after all, and I haven't seen it all yet."

Zeltrech opens up a portal and starts humming a tune he did for when Taylor was little as he walks through it.

-The End-

Omake

-5 years later-

"Ruby."

"Yes Taylor?"

"Why does my body still look like it is ten?"

"Think it happened because of the Behemoth all those years ago, like when you flooded Avalon with infinite prana or it might be Gaia's doing. I think you might age like a dragon. Gaia liked them after all."

"Does this mean that I would be going through puberty for at least one-hundred years?"

"I believe so."

"GOD DAMN IT!"


	3. Oh, Joy part 1(old version)

Oh, Joy. Or why the ROB screwed up and learned that giving me cosmic powers and making a teenage girl was a bad idea.

A worm CYOA Story

Ow, my head. Ok, where the hell am I and why do I taste the color purple?

"Looks like the bitch is getting up."What? I open my eyes and see that I am currently in an alleyway surround by what it appears to be gang members. I also have an unfamiliar weight on my chest. So I look down and confirm that yes I have breast and yes I am surrounded by scum.

"So girly, your choices, will it be your right eye or your left eye." The thug with the knife says.

That sounds familiar. I ignore them and check my hair color, its red... then the memories of the twelve years of my life clicked together.

'Shit, I'm in worm.' I thought.

"Ha, the bitch is so scared that she cant even speak!"

"No, I am just ignoring you idiots while I can think of an appropriate response of 'fuck you' to the universe."

"What?" The thug asked.

Then something else clicked in my head and I was filled with the life experience of someone I not only knew, but someone who actually has the appropriate response to my current predicament. Full Power, Total Annihilation.

"DIVINE..." I gather pink energy in front of me in a ball while the thugs start to panic. "BUUUUSSSTTTERRR!" I punch the ball of energy, taking out the thugs, and the building behind them, and the top of the building behind that, and then made a new crater on the moon.

"Huh," I say softly as I took in the devastation I caused, it was much more powerful than I thought it would be. "At least it was the non lethal version."

Then I felt someone hugging me.

"That was awesome!" said the girl currently hugging me. "We should team up."

'Dark costume check, timeline check,' I go through a list in my head as my dad appears on the scene and starts calling someone. 'Oh great... I have a fangirl, one that already has Stalker in her name.'

So I stand there, with a fangirl hanging off me, by some unconscious thugs and destroyed buildings, and sirens in the distance only thinking of one thing. I am much calmer than I should be about this, or I am in so much shock right now that my give no fucks meter filled.


	4. Oh, Joy part 2(old version)

Oh, Joy. Or why the ROB screwed up and learned that giving me cosmic powers and making a teenage girl was a bad idea.

The continuation!

"Emma! Dear, are you alright?" My father helpfully asked after he got off the phone.

"I am fine dad," I look at the girl that is still hugging me, "can you get off now?"

"Sure!" she chirped as she proceeded to do just that.

'Oh dear god, she actually chirped.' I thought in horror.

"Emma... who is that?" My dad asked, finally noticing the dark clothed vigilante.

"I-" I start before I was rudely interrupted, how rude.

"I am the wonderful and magnificent Shadow Stalker at your service sir!" The newly named vigilante exclaimed. Fist pump and all.

'Why is she soo... peppy? Is that the word I am looking for?'

"Ok..." my father seemed to be a bit lost. To be fair, his daughter just leveled a building and the top of one and made a new crater on the moon... oh, yeah... I forgot about that.

"Dad."

"Yes princess?" Ugh, pet names.

"If anyone asks about the moon, tell them I did not do it."

"What about the moon?" He questioned.

This is totally going to be one of those nights.

Well, at least the police arrived so I don't have to answer that awkward question when your daughter puts a crater in the moon has to answer.

"Are you folks alright?" the generic police officer A, questioned. Honestly, I am surprised on how professional they are being... wait... where the hell did Sophia go?

"Yes, we are officer." my father answers, to be honest, I tuned them out at this point.

I am in worm, I have cosmic powers, I am in fucking worm, I have a Stalker fangirl, I am in god damn worm!

"Emma? Emmaa?" My father tries to get my attention while my mind is stuck in a loop. Finally he resorts to poking me, the jerk.

"Yes?!" I totally did not squeak in surprise. Honest.

"Are you alright to answer some questions for the nice police man?" He asked.

"Sure, ask away, I do not know anything about the moon though."

If this were an anime world, the generic police officer would have had comedic size sweat drop running down the back of his head.

"Right..." the police officer clears his throat. "We just want a statement what happened here, the PRT should be here shortly as well."

"Oh, well, those gangers were going to rape me or maim me or possible both, honestly I have no clue what they wanted, they were kind of hard to understand and things, but then I totally blanked out for a bit, got up, cursed the damn universe, and hit them with a pink beam of death, that happened to have caused collateral damage, I think I might be able to fix that btw, anyways the moon mocked me so I shot that as well, god damn Majora's mask." I babble, I am not proud of myself.

The poor police officer does not even know where to begin or where to stop me, and my dad is just looking at me bemused.

"Honey, you might want to slow down." My father helpfully added.

So I stop and take a deep breath.

"They were going to do bad things to me. I blanked out. I came too with powers. And I shot them with a pink beam of death. I also think I can undo the collateral damage." I made a much calmer statement. I guess the shock wore off some time ago.

I kinda want the shock back. Damn ROB's.

Anyway, after that things got really dull. The PRT showed up along with Miss Militia, to which I got an autograph because she was one of the few decent people in worm, even though she was a soldier with a soldier mentality for most of worm. Nothing wrong with that, just that her superiors were mostly corrupt assholes. Gave my statement again, leaving out the moon thing though. Also we were encouraged to go to the PRT tower in the mourning at a decent time.

I also fixed the collateral damage like I said I could, don't really know how that worked though, it just did. I think I surprised them with that. After all I also shot a pink beam of death not to long ago. And that really is the complete opposite of fixing collateral damage.

So we got home, I was rather exhausted so I simply went to my bed room and slept. Knowing tomorrow is going to suck ass.


	5. Eye of the Kitten

Eye of the Tiger Kitten

A new worm CYOA story, by the likes of what you have never seen before.

I am cold, hungry and wet. I have no clue where I am, besides that its a dark alley and I have no clue why everything is so much bigger than me. Though, a convenient mirror answers that last question. Apparently I am a cat. Not just any type of cat, nooo but a baby kitten that looks about a couple of months. With soft midnight black fur, except for the top of my head looks suspiciously like Kakarot's spiky hair... why did I say that name?

So I decide to just sit there looking at my reflection trying to go through my memories. Sadly, it worked. I have the memories of both Kakarot and Vegeta stuck in my head from when they were fused together. I even remember why this happened.

Someone asked me to make a silly character through a CYOA, so I did. Now I am that silly character.

My yowls of frustration could probably be heard a mile away.

Right then, time to find a convenient person to mooch off of and pretend this never happened. Being -shudder- cute would certainty help my chances of being adopted.

What, you expected me to actually go out my way and start fixing problems left and right even though I am a kitten? You honestly do not know me very well. Besides, I need to wait for the nerf to go away when I age again to curbstomp Scion, and the Endbringers. Since like all SI stories generally, I am over powered up the wazzooo. Even though I am a kitten... it still beats being a coffee bean.

So, I finally move my paws out of the alleyway, what happened next was something I was not expecting and blame the ROB.

"Are you alright little kitten?" The person in-front of me says. So I look up and come to a cold realization on where my peaceful life is about to go.

The girl crouching in front of me was a blond girl that could be more than twelve years old, wearing a super hero costume.

"Vista what's wrong?" A random guy wearing power armor appeared.

Noooo!

"This kitten looks cold and hungry, can we take it back to the base?" My nightmare asked.

"Yeah, it looks a little young to be on its own. Must have gotten lost from its mother." Mr. Clueless said.

Noooooooo!

"Everything will be fine," my nightmare says gently as she picks me up, "Lets get you all nice and warmed up. Huh."

"Whats wrong?" The  
empath that periodically gets things wrong asked.

"Shes a female kitten." Vista says with a small blush.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And that is the story of how I was adopted by a kid super hero.

it was very traumatic... Really.


	6. Enduring Soul

Enduring Soul

I used to think my power could protect me from anything.

After all, I can manipulate all sorts of things, kinetic energy, heat energy, I can even redirect energy I touch or absorb it.

I believe my power is Dynakinesis, at least touch base. Of course when I found out I was ecstatic.

Sure, I may not be Alexandria Junior, but there is so many things one can do with Dynakinesis!

But my mood turned somber when I remembered the only other Dynakinetic on record.

Behemoth, the hero killer.

If people learn the full extent of my power, I would eventually be compared to that monster.

People compared to Enbringers never end well. Either the Fallen, those crazy Endbringer cultist, would try and recruit you or the public would turn against you quickly.

Like what happened to Canary.

So I told no one and just kept it to myself. Something I'm used to.

I used to think my power could protect me from anything.

I was dead wrong.

I may be protected from physical threats, like when Sophia pushes me into things, I'd just absorb the kinetic energy on the impacts and no one knew it.

But I can't cut out the sound.

I heard every sharp insult thrown my way, even when they contradict each other. Generally just to hammer me down until my ex best friend would deliver the coup de grace.

Sticks and stones may break my bones but words would never hurt me.

Who ever said that never had their mothers death thrown in their face. Who ever said that never had to deal with being laughed at or mocked for grieving a dead loved one.

Who ever said that never had to deal with a twisted mockery of a girl, who you loved as a sister, making it her life's goal to make yours a living hell. Day in, and day out.

Sure, I could push past them easily. But I'd get in trouble for it.

Sure, I could make them pay, I have the power and no one would be able to stop me.

But then I wouldn't be able to look into my father's eyes ever again. But then I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror, as I would be a monster and not Taylor anymore.

I have been tempted to go down that path anyway, to go Carrie on this school filled with apathetic staff and cruel children.

But I stopped myself every time. Even though it would be so easy.

All it would take is a single touch and my problems would vanish forever.

But I always remind myself that I will become a better person than them. That I'd never let them push me to becoming the monster I can be.

So I do what I always did before, endure their insults and taunts stoically. Even from the thing that wears my best friends face to mock me about what I lost.

But I can feel my agitation growing everyday.

I used to think my powers could protect me from anything.

Recently Armsmaster engaged and caught Lung as he was hunting the Undersiders.

It was a great victory for the local hero. But not one without cost.

Apparently Lung recruited a mad bomber and with him in jail, there was no one to hold her leash.

Still, me and father celebrated that such a monster was taken off the streets.

Maybe, things would look up from here on out?

Who knows, but right now I just enjoyed the time I spent with my father.

I used to think that my powers could protect me from anything.

But they couldn't protect me from hearing the news that my father was killed in the bombers rampage.

But they can help me gain revenge.

So I looked online to see if anyone had information on where I could find the mad bomber.

And it did.

The bomber, known as Bakuda, seems to be engaging the Undersiders on Uber and Leets show.

And they slipped up and told the audience where they were at in the old abandon train yard.

So I ignored the social workers that came to talk to me and I _moved_.

I used to think my powers could protect me from anything.

They can't, but I found out they allow me to move fast if I want to.

Though, I've been leaving craters in the ground with every jump.

But that doesn't matter to me.

Bakuda killed my father, the only person I had left in this world, and I was going to make her pay.

By moving quickly I made it to the abandon train yard in record breaking time.

To find her, all I needed to do was move towards the sounds of explosions.

When I did, she was standing on a jeep, gloating to the Undersiders who looked worse for wear.

But I didn't care about them. Only about the bitch that killed my father.

I used to think my powers could protect me from anything.

They can't, but they can protect me from many things.

When Bakuda and the Undersiders saw me, the mad bomber asked me who the fuck I was.

I told her that it didn't matter who I was as I was there to kill her.

The blond haired Undersider paled at that. Probably because she knew, somehow, that if her team got in my way, I would kill them as well.

The bitch on the jeep laughed and chucked a grenade at me.

It exploded on my face, but it didn't matter. All the energy that it released was absorbed by me.

I smiled.

The bitch swore and ordered the jeep to move as I leaped at her.

She tried everything, ice grenades, fire grenades, electricity, but I just plowed through them like they were not even there.

As soon as they touched me they automatically became non threats.

I even managed to land on the hood of the jeep, causing the mad bomber to go flying out of it and the jeep itself to explode.

I used to think my power could protect me from anything.

I was wrong, and paid the price.

I walked out of the explosion untouched and advanced menacingly towards the downed bitch.

Her eyes were wide with fear as she started scrambling for something.

I didn't care as she had nothing that could hurt me anymore, and she has no words that could pierce though my defences as the thing wearing my best friends face did.

She chucked a final grenade at me and I just smiled as it hit, fully confident that it would do nothing to me like the rest.

My world became pain.

All my nerves became fire, burning me from the inside out.

But I endured. As pain is something I am used to.

Dimly aware of my surroundings, I heard the bitch get up and laugh, gloating about her genius.

But she made a mistake as I played dead. She came up to my "corpse" to kick it with an exposed leg.

I reached out and grabbed it, surprising her.

All it took was one touch.

I made her blood boil, I made her scream for what she's done, I made her pay.

I used to think my powers could protect me from anything.

I've learned since then.

I don't know how long I stared at the charred corpse below me. How it's face was twisted with pain and horror.

I was dimly aware of my surroundings, fully engrossed in my thoughts.

I have gotten my revenge, but why did I feel like I lost something important?

I barely felt someone hugging me and whispering that everything was going to be ok.

But even that passed as I stared at the corpse in front of me.

I thought about what I lost, what was taken from me and I may have figured it out.

But everything was hazy... and why did I feel water trickling down my face?

I was dimly aware that the girl tried to make me move, tried to take me with her.

But she may as well tried moving a mountain. I move when I want to, not when someone else does.

She must have gave up because sometime later I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

I turned to look and he stiffened.

Not many could mistake him for anyone else, not with him wearing his heavy looking power armor and wielding his signature halberd, that he had in a guarded position.

He must think I might try to attack him. Try to do to him what I did to Bakuda.

He is wrong, I only wanted to ask one important question.

I turned back to the corpse of the woman that took so much from me.

"Hey, Armsmaster... am I a monster?"


	7. A Simple Thief

Tale of a Simple Thief (worm/reincarnation SI)

* * *

I awoke with a start. Feelings and memories not of my own merging together with mine.

"Who am I?" I ask myself tiredly.

A simple question that I can't answer with my sleep addled brain. So I shrugged and went through my mourning routine. Not even waking up confused would matter against something I've done for all twenty something years of my life.

'Wait a minute... twenty?' I pause, getting ready to enter the shower. 'Apparently I'm still tired enough that I lost track of my age... again.' I thought and then shrugged, deciding that it wasn't important and got in the shower. The hot water slowly woke up my tired body and at that point I felt something off.

"Huh, I'm a girl?" I ask myself dully, it was too early in the morning to yell in shock. Even though I totes was.

Though that didn't stop my body from going on auto pilot, and when I came back to my senses I was in my room... Wearing a nice skirt, a cute blouse and knee high socks. All in all my cloths seem to have been chosen to weaponize my new found adorableness.

It was too much, so I collapsed on my bed.

"Ok, calm down and take deep breaths." I say to myself, staring at my ceiling that shouldn't be familiar to me.

I decided to close my eyes and think, trying to remember all I could.

"Reincarnation, huh?" I say softly, and opened my eyes. "So my past life was a guy, in a different world." I sit up.

"Ok, so something happened and I gained my past life's memories, the trick is finding out what."

Which I drew a blank on. Of course it couldn't be easy,

'So many questions, not enough answers.' I thought. 'But one thing is for sure, I am going to stop bulling Taylor.'

I was never emotionally invested in bulling her anyway, only playing my role that I crafted in highschool to keep myself safe. The locker though, definitely went too far.

"Yosh," I say, jumping off my bed and landing on my feet. "Time to add a twist to that highschool drama."

After all, the only way I can make sure I stay safe when I get out of being Emma's groupie is to cause chaos in the ranks. Just enough to cause it all to crash down, and all I need to do is be ready to be near the top, again. It's only an added bonus that this would help Taylor.

"Madison dear! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom!"

So after a quick breakfast and finishing my mourning routine, I head off to school. Today is going to be different, to say the least.

* * *

'Ah, Winslow High. You would never find a more terrible place filled with scum and villainy in Brockton Bay.' I thought as I walk towards the entrance of the crummy school. I moved through the crowd, making sure to nod a greeting to all the appropriate people and move through the crowd.

So I'm being a bit melodramatic, I'm a teenager again so sue me.

"Good mourning Madison!" A feminine voice called out as she gave me a one armed hug.

"Good morning Julia." I return the hug.

"Looking cute as ever Madison." She breaks off the hug.

'If I was not so sure she was straight, I honestly would have thought she was coming on to me a long time ago. Everytime she does this.' I thought and then said aloud. "Thank you Julia, you're looking good as well. Hoping to catch Steve's attention?" I teased her.

Indeed she does look good, with a white sleeveless tank top that hugged her curves and wearing simple blue jeans.

"Shut up." she says, looking away with a blush as she crosses her arms under her medium size breasts. I'm totes not jealous of them. "You know its not like that!"

Such a classic tsundere pose. Julia must practice.

"Suuurre." I say with my best teasing tone causing her to mock pout and lightly jab my shoulder.

With pleasantries done, we started to walk towards our class.

"So, whats up with you today Mads?" She asked, as she noticed my somewhat off mood.

"Been thinking about things." I answered. It was the truth after all.

"Oh? Like what?"

"About Emma and this whole bullying thing." I looked at her to gauge her reaction as we walk.

Her mood dropped, glad to know I am not alone on this. I knew I wouldn't be but I never really payed too much attention to the other hanger ons, even if Julia is technically my friend.

"I see." she said quietly. "So you come up with a new way to bully her?"

Of course, I knew who her was referring to, so I decided to answer her.

"No, I'm thinking of getting out of it." I stated shocking her enough for her to stop walking. She turned her head and looked at me with surprise written all over her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, I came to a terrible conclusion that I did not like." I said, putting on my serious face.

"What?" Julia questioned, tilting her head cutely. Damn, she's learning things from me.

"We have been helping Emma bully her X." I said solemnly.

"No way!" She exclaims. Her eyes widen with realization.

"Yes way. After all, it makes sense." I let some disgust show on my serious face. "I also think she's been getting off on making her X suffer."

"Ew!" Julia shouts, miming gagging complete with noises.

"Shushhh," I chastise her, "We don't want others to know what we're talking about, do we?"

"Sorry." Julia said, holding one hand up in apology.

"It's fine." I stated calmly.

With that we started walking again.

As for quieting her earlier, well. I knew people were eavesdropping to the point where the rumor would spread anyway. But I'd rather not have it pinned on us as the one's that started it. After plausible deniability is how we got away with a lot of things. Being adorable and knowing how to play it up helped as well, but I digress.

"Madison you know, you seem different now." Julia stated as we came to a stop near the door to my first class.

'Surprisingly insightful that one is.' I mused in my head. ' That could prove rather dangerous.'

"This situation just warrants a certain amount of seriousness. Don't get use to it." I stated, waving off suspicions she had about me.

"You just seem more honest like this." She says and gave me another hug.

Honest? Me? Ha! Deceptions within deceptions is how you survive in this cruel world little girl.

My parent's in this world proved that well enough, given their dangerous career choices.

'I like you better like this." She mumbled quietly in my ear and runs off with a small blush lighting up her face.

'Seriously girl, if I didn't know for a fact that you were straight I'd say you were coming onto me.' I thought as I enter the first class of the day. Lets see how much I improved scholastic wise.

* * *

Turns out, quite a lot. Math and science certainty come easier. Though school is still boring as all hell. All of this pointless drama and cloak and dagger bullshit is annoying as well. But at least, the rumors that were spreading were interesting. Not to mention the small confrontation I had with Emma earlier this morning.

-Earlier-

"Hey Madison!" A feminine voice called out to me.

"Yes?" I questioned as I turned around to look at who called for me.

Let's see, red hair with a mostly filled out figure attached to it. Ah, yes. That's Emma alright. Though it seems rather early for a confrontation between the two of us, I wonder what she wants. She certainty seems a upset though.

'Are the rumors already getting to her?' I mused in my head and greeted her.

It's only polite after all.

She stops in-front of me and looks at me strangely. "You look extra adorable today Madison." Emma states giving me a once over before shaking off whatever was bothering her about me.

Yet again, another straight girl commented on my looks. I certainly haven't changed anything or even filled out! Still the same petite figure as yesterday! Still the same petite figure I'll have for the rest of my life!

Great... now I made myself depressed.

Though honestly, I've been getting a lot of attention today. A lot of lustful looks were directed my way as well.. Honestly, even though I've been ignoring them all day it's getting rather creepy. And annoying.

"Thank you for the complement, you're looking good this mourning as well." I said pleasantly and smiled a cute smile. No need to be rude to the girl after all, she is still a "friend" right now.

"Yeah..." she pauses and looks at me strangely again. Seriously, is there something on my face or what? "Thanks. Anyway do you know who started the rumor about me and Taylor?" She questioned, looking rather angry as she said the name Taylor.

Ah, so I was right. The rumors are already getting to her. Honestly, rumor's about her and Taylor were already a dime in a dozen, though they were also ruthlessly stamped out.

This was the first time someone called her out on being a sadistic bitch though.

That must have really been getting to her, she's showing some cracks in her untouchable facade.

The other's must be smelling the blood in the water.

"Sorry Emma, I really have no clue." I cheerfully lied. My mask never slipping.

"Really?" Emma looked put out for awhile and then brightened up. "That would make finding them and crushing them even more fun I guess." She states and then smiles a cruel smile.

Wow, Emma... just wow.

"You know, saying stuff like that wont help the rumors right?" I questioned, honestly worried about her for once. That reaction was not normal.

Did I buddy up to a crazy person? I wonder how I didn't see that before.

Kinda makes me feel sorry for what I started to do today.

"Shut up." she pouts. "Anyway, I have this great idea on what we can do to Taylor!"

And now I don't.

My mask cracks a bit and I sighed, which caused her to look at me questioningly.

It seems, not even the rumors about her would deter her from going after her favorite victim. Honestly, I started the damn rumor and I'm starting to think it's true.

Why else would she be so hung up about Taylor?

"What's the idea?" I question. "Though, I'm surprised that you're still going after her, given the rumors that started circling around. I would have thought that you would hold of targeting Taylor until they die."

"I wont let some stupid rumors get to me!" She exclaims proudly. "I'm strong after all!"

I stare at her blankly as I try to decode what she said, causing her to fidget under my attention. I know it has something to do with Sophia... but what.

"Anyway!" Emma exclaims, interrupting my thoughts and causing me to finally blink. "During lunch we are going to corner Taylor at where she's been eating lunch, like the worthless waste of space she is, and pore old juice on her!" She finishes and smiles happily. Like she is proud at what she came up with.

I feel like sighing again.

Well, at least that's still better then the locker. Not by much, but still better.

I'm beginning to question why I ever became "friends" with her.

"I am sorry Emma, but I'm not going to help you with this anymore." I stated calmly, shocking her.

"What?!" she questioned, looking a tab bit angry.

"First of all, I don't know whether the rumors are true or not but you're really making hard for me to dismiss them." I tell the truth as she knew it. "I really, really do not like the fact that I've been helping you bully your X if that's the case."

"Its not true!" She denied. Rather quickly with a blush on her face I might add.

Did I really start a rumor that was actually true? Is that why she always ruthlessly crushed any rumor stated that her and Taylor used to be together.

Or am I just imagining things? I never was a good judge when it comes to "romantic" feelings. That held true in both of my lives.

"Well, like I said, you're making it hard for me to dismiss the possibility." I stated and crossed my arms over my, sigh, petite chest. I really hope I get a growth spurt sometime soon, I know being adorable helps but I rather hate being small.

It's hard to be taken seriously.

"Secondly, I'm bored of this entire thing. It was never fun to begin with honestly, and it's not any fun now." I state, staring at Emma with a rather bored look.

She seems taken back by what I said.

"But..." Emma tried to say before "But you always helped us before!" She nearly shouts. "You even helped setting up the locker!"

"No I didn't." I state calmly. Much to her surprise.

"But you-"

"I was never near that locker." I cut her off with a denial.

Plausible deniability was always a weapon that we used, one of the reasons why the teachers never did anything besides them being rather apathetic.

Though I also think either Emma or Sophia has dirt on Blackwell, otherwise we would've gotten in trouble long ago. But I digress.

The important matter is, I rather not be tied to the locker incident.

When Emma and Sophia go down, I rather not be taken with them.

Time to cut ties I guess.

"That's bull-"

"Anyway Emma." I cut her off again. She looks rather pissed now. Heh. "I'm afraid to say that I'm not going to be your friend anymore. At least, not until this whole "misunderstanding" is cleared up." I stated calmly, making it absolutely clear that I don't think there was a misunderstanding and believe the new rumors are true to the audience that gather for this little drama.

With that said, I left. Not giving Emma time to formulate a response.

Of course new rumors about this little encounter I had spread like wildfire.

Just as planned.

* * *

That little confrontation definitely caused a split in the ranks. Most of the hanger ons went to my side of the split leaving Emma virtually alone, along with Sophia.

I rather not be a leader of a gaggle of girls, but not much I could do about it now.

I made my move and people followed.

Though Sophia is starting to worry me a bit. Just a bit.

She has taken to staring at me like she never seen me before. And her eyes make it seem like she is evaluating me.

I could really do without her staring at me throughout the class.

I sighed and then continued to do my math work.

I am kinda sad that Taylor either didn't read my note, or didn't believe me.

Since Emma was kind enough to tell me her plans for Taylor, I wrote a note to warn her and gave it to her discretely in Mr. Gladly's class. Seeing as I haven't seen her at all this afternoon, and believe me that girl stands out like a sore thumb, I can only assume that Emma found her at lunch and dumped juice on her.

A pity, really. But understandable given our history together.

Anyway, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Only one left.

Gym, and how I hate it.

I make some small talk with some of my hanger ons and the one person I could actually call a friend, Julia, as we head towards the women's locker room. We made sure to carefully avoided Emma and Sophia though.

"Whatever you said to Emma made her more pissy then usual Mads." Julia whispered to me as she started to undress.

"Well, it was her own fault." I stated and followed her lead.

Julia snickered as she changed into her gym shirt.

"Yeah, she really dug a grave for herself." Julia shut her locker when she finished changing into gym shorts.

"To be fair, she was doing a lovely job of that before." I said innocently, shutting my locker as well when I finished changing.

"Do you know what we are doing for gym today?" I asked, turning to look Julia in the eyes.

"Dodgeball." Julia stated with a grimace.

"Oh..." I allowed myself to grimace as well.

Dodgeball, I hate dodgeball. And I wouldn't be able to get on Sophia's team to use her as a meat shield either. Damn it!

"Well, time to face the music." I said and then did a theatrical sigh.

Julia started giggling. "Yep. Same team?"

I nodded my head and say, "same team."

With that we left the locker room with our heads held high, no matter the fate that awaits us.

Turns out it was a good fate. At least in the sense that it made me realize I had super powers.

I even nailed Emma and Sophia on the face with a dodgeball.

Good times.

Though I made sure to play it off like it was a fluke because I didn't want to out myself before I even have a costume.

Speaking of which, I now stand in my room with cloths all spread out over my bed, trying to decide what would become my alter ego's costume.

"Maybe... a black leotard?" I asked myself, holding a black gymnast leotard for when I went through a phase at the age of 12.

"Yeah, and I know!" I exclaimed, rushing towards my closet to find what I'm looking for.

I take out some puffy black shorts that have a cat tail on them. Part of an Halloween costume I wore at the age of twelve.

I went through a phase ok! Don't judge me!

Ahem... anyway.

When all was said and done I was staring at myself in the mirror. My entire look consisted of a black harlequin domino mask over my eyes with black, fluffy looking cat ears on my head. As well as a black sleeveless vest over my leotard, though cutting just above my stomach area, and my black puffy shorts with a cat tail on them and black knee length boots and socks. I finish by tying my hair up in a pony ail with a black ribbon.

All of which I received at the age of twelve and they fit perfectly.

I allowed myself to fall on all fours and despair on the floor.

"It's ok Mads." I said with a sniff. "You'll surely get a growth spurt this year."

With that in mind, I got up to look at my self in the mirror. After scrutinizing every detail, I nodded my head in agreement.

It would have to do for a first costume. Until I can steal some money to get a more professional looking costume.

What... you thought I was going to be a hero?

No, that's just boring and dull. I'm going to have fun and excitement being a thief!

Just like Catwoman!

I did a twirl and posed in front of the mirror.

"Better check your pockets, hero and villains alike! ShadowCat is on the prowl!" I exclaimed, holding my hands out like paws of a cat. "Meow!" I brought one of my paws up and licked it.

"Madison!" I heard my mom yell, causing me to freeze. "Dinner is almost ready!"

"I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled back, I could feel my face flush with embarrassment.

Yeah... I'm so glad no one saw me do that.

I quickly stripped out of my cape costume and hid it and then put on some regular cloths. After all dinner smells good.

It as during dinner that I decided to scout out the area this weekend. After all, there isn't really a rush and I need to find out what exactly I can do.

* * *

The next morning was busy and filled with self discovery. I found out I have hammer-space, which makes stealing things a lot easier, not to mention carrying gear.

Needless to say, I stuffed my hammer-space with everything I felt I will need in my escapades. I also blew my allowance, but it was worth it. I'm sure I'll quickly make back the money anyway.

I got a couple of hammers, knives, pepper spray, a tazer, emergency food and water, I pretty much got anything I could think of that I would need.

Anything that I can handle with what I brought, I'll just set on fire.

Ah, I should explain at this point that I'm apparently what you would call a grab bag cape.

I have, lightning fast reflexes, increased stamina, flexibility, pyrokinetics, hammer space, and minor regeneration. And that was all I could check for.

Though I did notice something strange when I focused on an object. When I focused on a wall, words like hardness, denseness popped out into my vision and when I grabbed a word I held a blue glowy sphere in my hand that gave off the feeling of hardness.

I honestly had no clue what that was about so I just chucked the sphere of hardness in my hammer-space and went on my way.

That's what I mainly did in the morning and now it's night. I of course, waited for my parents to sleep before sneaking off wearing my full costume.

I was having a lot of fun, jumping from roof top to roof top. Even using my pyrokinetics to fly a bit.

I may have been having fun, but I made sure to scout out the area when I could and be stealthy when possible.

Maybe I would get lucky and find a villains safe house where I could break in and steal some goods.

Honestly, I had no such luck. But it was when I was going through the docks that I noticed something bad.

There was the smell of smoke in the air, and it wasn't coming from any fire I made.

Like an idiot, I decide to investigate.

Which led me to stopping on top of this building looking down at Lung advancing towards what I believed to be another rookie villain.

His costume look vaguely like an insect and he looks worse for wear.

I was cut out from my musing by a blood curdling scream.

Lung... Lung just set the cape on fire. Lung just killed someone in front of me.

Why... why did I jump off the building?!

Doesn't matter I quickly use my pyrokinetics to put the insect capes fire out while simultaneously hurling an exploding ball of fiery death at Lung which hit him and sent him sent him flying into an abandoned building.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." I said frantically, checking the boy's vitals.

To my relief, he's breathing... but barely.

"I need to do something!" I shouted to myself. "I'll call the Protectorate... y-yeah, I'll call them. Damnit! What a shitty day for both of use to début as villains!" I nearly shout. Feeling rather panicky.

I just need to stay calm... stay calm and call the Hero's. They will be able to do something about this right?

I brought my burner out of my hammer space and I was about dial the number when I heard something that will forever haunt my dreams.

"'ll, ke'l yu'ah b'ch!" The dragon man yelled at me, sending his own fiery ball of death my way.

My reflexes kicked in and I followed them.

My phone disappeared into my hammer- space again and I jumped up and started to charge towards the giant ball of fiery death. As soon it got close to me I reached out and grabbed it, causing it to disappear in my hammer-space.

"Like hell I'm going to let you kill me!" I yell at the top of my voice, surprising him before I launched like a rocket and threw his own fireball in his face.

Of course, that did totes nothing. Because why wouldn't a dragon be mother fucking fire proof!

"Raw!" I cried out, dodging a follow up swipe of his claw. He is faster then he looks, but I react much faster than him and manage to dodge all of his swipes effortlessly.

I was so focused on him, I saw words again. Even as he grew. Things like speed, strength, durability, regeneration.

Following a hunch, In the middle of dodging a swipe, I reached out and stole the word "speed" from him and jumped away.

My hunch was proven correct when Lung started to move as slow as molasses, much to his surprise.

'I can win!' I thought victoriously.

I then followed another hunch and instead of disappearing it to my hammer-space I pushed it into me and moved!

Catching him by surprise with my sudden increase in speed I managed to steal another word. Strength.

I let it flow into me just like I did with his speed and caught a rather slow swipe with my bare hands.

"Round two, bitch." I said, feeling the adrenalin pumping in me.

I then kicked him in the stomach, hard. Sending him flying for the second time this night.

Knowing that wouldn't finish him, I chased after him. When I caught up, he was already getting back up. The damaged scales on his stomach already healing.

I pulled out a metal baseball bat from my hammer-space in my mad dash and then hit him on the head as hard as I could.

Good news, it worked and it knocked him back into the ground unconscious, causing a crater to form under him. Bad news, I need a new bat.

To make sure it was over, I took the final words I saw besides one. I don't want to even think about what escalation would do. But I at least took his durability and fireproof, and used it on myself, and then his enhanced senses, and used it on my self.

But before I used the regeneration on myself, I heard someone coughing.

Oh shit! The guy!

I quickly ran up to him and shoved the sphere of regeneration down on his chest. I didn't need it anyway, I already have a form of regeneration.

Luckily it worked! His breathing stabilized rather quickly and even his long brown curly hair regenerated!

Which doesn't make sense at all if you think about it but wait... long curly brown hair?

Huh, so he's an effeminate boy. Well, I wont judge someone's life choices.

"T-thank you." The effeminate boy said with a cough. He also has a familiar voice... oh shit. "Thank you for saving me." No problem Taylor! You should really learn to disguise your voice Taylor!

Off course, I don't right out and say that. Instead I helped the girl up.

"Don't mention it." I said to her, making sure to deepen my voice a bit, even though it sounds rather silly.

She looks at me oddly.

"So, you're a healer right?" Taylor asked me. Why would she think that? Oh.

"No, not really." I say, dodging the question about my powers.

"But-"

"Just consider it one of my 108 talents." I cut her off that train of thought.

I rather not be considered a healer. Especially when I'm not.

"Ok..." She says quietly, I can hear her start breathing a bit heavier, with her heart pounding in her chest. Probably just now realizing that she had a major brush with death I bet.

Speaking of which, I start taking deep breaths to calm down.

Fighting Lung was a rush, but not the kind of rush I was looking for.

I like living damn it!

I won, but I am not going to do that again! They better keep the dragonman locked up in prison damn it!

I would be totes disappointed if they don't.

"So..." I said, somewhat awkwardly. "First night as a villain? Hitting the ABB was rather bold."

Definitely bolder then what I wanted my first night to be like.

"No!" She shouted in shock. Ow my ears. "No." She said more quietly. "I'm not a villain, I'm a hero."

"Oh." I said, we once again fall into silence. Though her being a hero kinda makes sense.

After all, she didn't take revenge on us.

"You?" Taylor asked me, her tone filled with suspicion.

"Oh, well..." I start trying say before my ears pick up a motor cycle engine. "Oh, hey. A motorcycle is on the way." I stated, dodging the question.

Sure enough, a motorcycle came around the corner and stopped by us. The man riding it was wearing blue power armor and held his legendary halberd at the ready.

I must admit, I had a holy shit moment when I saw Armsmaster. Not a fangirl moment, I don't know what you're talking about.

"Are you going to attack me?" Armsmaster asked rather bluntly and without tact.

I could tell from that moment on that he is not really a social butterfly.

"No!" Taylor managed to choke out. I readily agreed with her.

"Is there a reason why you two look like villains then?" He asked, once again showing zero tact.

" I didn't want it that way, it just happened when I designed it!" I heard Taylor say when I was trying to think of an excuse for my costume.

"I thought my costume would look adorable." I said, still using my disguise voice.

Armsmaster relaxed his stance a bit, but he was still looking around for someone.

Oh!

"If you're looking for Lung he's in that crater over there." I said, pointing towards it.

"Please stay here while I make sure Lung doesn't get up." He states calmly and walks proudly towards the crater.

"Yes sir!" I stated, only somewhat robotically. I heard Taylor giggle and I joined her.

It's probably rather inappropriate to laugh right now but we faced a rage dragon and lived! We deserve some slack after that.

It probably only took a couple minutes before Armsmaster started to walk back towards us. I could tell he was walking a bit stiffly and his face, from what could be seen, looks like its colored with a shade of green.

That's when I started to get a bad feeling in my gut.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, something I didn't want to.

Armsmaster stared at the both of us for the longest time.

"Lung is dead." He stated without emotion. I could tell Taylor went rigid besides me. "I don't know the cause of death, but his crotch area started to rot off."

I paled and looked at Taylor before looking at Armsmaster again.

"You two are going to need to come with me for questioning." Armsmaster stated calmly. "You-"

"I'm the one that killed Lung!" I blurt out in a panic, causing Taylor to turn and stare at me.

I forgot to use the disguise voice this time. Shit. No time to worry about that now! I need to escape!

"I'm sorry!" I yell out and rushed Armsmaster.

Got to give the guy credit, he's definitely a veteran. He managed to get his halberd in a defensive position right as I came close to him.

But that wasn't my goal with this little mad dash.

I grabbed his halberd and spun, yanking it out of his hands and pushing him aside at the same time.

He fell to the ground with an "oof" and I put the halberd in my hammer space and started to run away. Using my increased speed and pyrokinetics, I jumped away on building to building in a random pattern. Escaping any would be pursuit.

It was probably an hour or so, but my paranoia was satisfied that no one followed me and I managed to make it home. Of course, I stopped in a deserted alleyway to change from my costume to some regular cloths I stuck in my hammer-space.

I managed to sneak back in my house without waking my parents up. I calmly stripped my cloths off again to put my pajama's on. I then sat down on my bed and grabbed a pillow to hug tightly at first, before I screamed in it.

Why did I do that?! What the hell possessed me to steal Armsmaster's halberd?!

D-did I really kill someone? I choke back a sob. T-this isn't what I wanted.

I laid down on my bed and curled into myself. My tears broke and I cried until I blissfully fell asleep.

All I wanted to be was a simple thief.


	8. The Hunters in Shadows

The Hunters in Shadows(worm/reincarnation cyoa si)

* * *

At the age of twelve I learned that the world only has two kinds of people. The prey who go about their business like sheep in a kennel. Working and trusting their safety to the ones they put in charge of them. Ignoring any major problems that couldn't be their business as they are nice and safe. Their government says so after all.

That is never the life style I would choose again. My step father Steven made sure of that, when he tried to commit suicide and "protect" me from the harshness of reality by trying to take me with him.

That's when I learned the way of the sheep was not for me. That was when I was given my powers and a new perspective on life.

I will never forget the look on his face when I turn into shadows and left him to die alone.

Then there are the predators. The ones that take advantage of the cruel system in order to abuse the sheep, take advantage of the sheep, or always remind the sheep that they are at the bottom of the food chain, always making the sheep live day in and day out afraid for when it's their time to feed the predators.

That's not the life style for me either. I hold no ill will against the prey. For the prey are what makes society keep on going day in and day out. So purposely bringing them down, becoming another reason they should fear the dark is rather stupid.

That's why I made a new category of people. People that wont fit in the mold of predator and prey.

The hunters, the ones who will nurture the sheep so they can continue to keep society running and the ones that will destroy the predators that take advantage of the prey.

The villains that sow chaos in their wake. The villains that lord over the sheep, presenting themselves as untouchable gods.

Something the Protectorate did nothing to deny.

Why else would my city be filled with actual honest to god nazi scum? Why else would they allow the dragon to lord over everyone like a fat tyrant. Why else would they allow a shit stain kidnap young girls off the streets, or force drugs on people?

I will not be the PRT and the Protectorate. I will not allow the villains free reign ever again.

I am Sophia Hess, and I will be the hunter that Brockton Bay deserves.

* * *

It's been three months since I "triggered" as it was called.

I've helped my mother around the house, took care of my new baby sister and didn't even fight with my older brother.

He's still a wuss though. I love him for it. The big softy is a rather stabilizing influence in the household.

I could tell they were worried about me though, after all I was supposedly close to Steven and I saw him die with my own eyes.

But, they needn't worry. That was three months ago, and in that three months I trained my body and gathered supplies for my new life's goal.

Being a vigilante.

Of course, no one of my family knows I have super powers, or anything like that. I hidden it from them after all.

I don't want to worry them.

I'm going to be doing dangerous work. It's best that I don't get them involved.

With that in mind, I sneaked out of my room at night, careful to not to make a sound.

Which is rather easy considering I just phased through walls.

You see, with my power I can turn into what I call a living shadow. I don't know how it works, but powers generally don't make sense.

Considering that I also got a body tune up and an archive of what I dub as ninja magic.

I really hit the jack pot as far as powers go.

I made my way to one of my safe houses to put on my gear, making sure to stick to the shadows. Using my shadow form to glide across the roof tops.

It's in the abandon docks area, near merchant territory I believe. I'd never really scouted as much as I should have before this.

But no use crying over spilled milk now. I'm gonna start this tonight, no and ifs or buts about it.

With the training I did these past three months, I should be more than enough to handle some two bit thugs that cant even hold a pistol properly or pull up their damn pants. Ain't no one want to see that.

I sighed as I phased through the wall of my safe house.

I might be a tad more nervous then I thought about tonight. Oh, well. I'll just have to deal with it.

I only used the top of the building as a little hide away, making sure to not change or move anything at the bottom.

Not that it matters anyway as the front door is sealed shut and the only way in would be through a window or my shadow form.

Anyway, I gathered my gear that I will need for tonight and put on my costume.

Really, it's not much of a costume, just some dark cloths from an army surplus story and one of those Halloween hoods that obscure your face. Though I made sure to put a domino mask on under it. Just to be safe. I'm also wearing some black gloves and heavy boots.

I also picked up and seal my crossbow in a basic sealing tag that I barely managed to create due to my poor handwriting. The crossbow was my weapon of choice, since I learned I could apply my shadow forms phasing ability to projectiles.

Making sure I had everything set, as well that I had my combat knife, I leave my safe house the same way I came.

Honestly, you can tell this city gone to shit when a 12 year could just up and buy a crossbow and a knife with the shop keepers not caring.

* * *

I glided through the roof tops, hoping to spot a crime in progress and to give some gang bangers a well deserved beating.

Which was made to seemed to be a lot easier said then done. You would think, with the way people acted on TV, I would've just needed to move two steps in order to find someone doing a crime.

But of course it couldn't be that convenient!

I really need to invest time in learning how to create shadow clones.

Scouting would be so much easier.

I continued on my merry way, until finally my enhanced hearing picked something up.

"So, you got the stuff?" I heard a gruff male voice ask.

I smiled and heading in the voices direction.

"You got the cash?" I heard a sickeningly sweet feminine voice ask.

I stopped and looked down an alleyway from the top of the building.

A rough sort of man, wearing cloths that seemed miss matched and caked with dirt or someone else entirely was talking to a women that looked like a trashy white prostitute.

Which... she probably was honestly.

She was disgustingly thin and looked like she should be in a damn hospital. I'm willing to bet she has some blood shot eyes as well.

"O-of course I do!" He exclaimed and reached down into the pocket of his worn and torn jeans.

The man was shaking rather badly from what I could tell.

Ugh, a junkie. I could never tell why someone would destroy their body with drugs.

Either way, I would need to be careful. Even though the world wouldn't miss scum like these two, that would bring too much attention towards me.

Attention that I don't want.

So when the man reached into his pocket I jumped down, making sure to slow my fall with my shadow form, and landed in between the two.

"Hi!" I greeted them cheerfully.

They reacted just as well as you would expect.

"C-c-cape!" The man screamed and fell down on his ass. Wimp.

"Shit!" The trashy women exclaimed, and started to back away from me. Tsk tsk, you wouldn't be able to escape me so don't even try.

"Yep, sooo how are you two this fine evening? I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?" I asked with a chirpy voice, and then looked down at the man.

I wrinkled my nose, not that they could see it, the bastard shit himself.

I heard the sound of a click behind me. I turned around slowly and saw the women holding a pistol at me. And not in the gangbanger way I would have came to expect.

I froze, panic making it's way up into my heart.

"Well, ya ain't tough shit now. Huh, bitch?!" The woman snarled.

"Tougher than you whore!" I exclaimed in panic. Not the best idea I've had.

"Fuck you!" She roared and started firing.

If it wasn't for entering my shadow form reflexively I would've been made into swiss cheese.

Instead the guy behind me was. I don't know how many shots actually hit him since holding a pistol properly or not, the girl wasn't a good shot.

But even as I heard the gun click empty and her cursing I stared at the now cooling corpse.

His face was twisted in shock and horror. Just like... just like.

* * *

" _You're the only one who understands Sophia, the one innocent I'll protect from this cruel world."_

* * *

Just like...

* * *

 _I stare at the man in font of me, slowly inching back. His wide grin creeping me out._

" _What do you mean Steven?" I naively asked, wondering why he brought us to the top of this building._

" _Don't worry Sophia! Everything will be okay now!" He cheerfully exclaimed and hugged me._

* * *

My fists tighten in my anger and I turned towards the bitch that started to reload her gun.

My vision goes red.

* * *

 _Falling, we're falling! Why did he throw us over the building! I try to struggle but Steven only grips me tighter._

 _I cant... I wont die like this!_

 _I close my eyes and my world becomes pitch black._

* * *

I rush towards the bitch and slap the gun out of her hand, some of her finger's go flying with it. But her hand broke from the impact.

"Fuck!" She yelled, holding her mangled hand.

I could care less.

* * *

 _My eyes open with me wondering where the fuck I am and why I feel like I'm falling. I struggle and managed to look up and saw the content face of a man._

 _Who the hell is he?_

 _Suddenly I felt lighter and I passed through his grip._

 _I see the turn into a mix of shock and horror... and betrayal._

* * *

I punch her as hard as hard as I could in the chest, not even caring that her arm was in the way.

Her arm shatters and I hear ribs crack and break as I sent her flying back.

She landed limply but I can tell she is still breathing.

* * *

 _I saw him hit the ground with a bounce. No one else saw but me. No one was around but me._

 _When I landed and rushed to his body. He was still alive but barely. He wont last long._

 _I collapse and start breathing heavily. I can feel panicked sweat drip down my face._

 _I need to help him! I need to save him!_

 _I felt tears well up in my eyes before they go wide._

 _Knowledge, knowledge of impossible but amazing things fill my head._

 _Knowledge about chakra._

 _Knowledge about taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu._

 _More importantly knowledge about medical jutsu!_

 _Feeling ecstatic I try to carefully mold my chakra into the correct balance that you need for medical jutsu to work._

 _I failed every time. My frustrated tears run down my cheeks._

 _Knowledge is different from practice._

 _His corpse goes still and I scream!_

* * *

She wont kill anyone ever again.

I took out my knife.

She wont ruin any more lives.

I walked slowly towards her body. She weekly started to inch away from me.

Crying and whispering no over and over again.

* * *

Who am I?  
 _  
I asked myself, sitting alone._

 _My tears ran dry._

 _People were around now._

 _I watched as they take the man's corpse and zip it in a black bag._

 _They tried to get me to talk, but I don't._

 _One draped a blanket over my shoulders._

 _I shivered._

 _He's dead and I don't know who he was._

 _I feel like I should know him, but I don't._

 _I don't know who I am._

" _Sophia!" A woman shouts and ran towards me._

 _Sophia? Is that me?_

 _I felt the woman hugged, whispering that everything is going to be okay in my ear._

 _I remembered._

 _Steven, that's who he was._

 _I allowed myself to be taken by the woman... my mother._

* * *

I stand above the bitch silently as she begs me to let her live.

It's surprising that she is even conscious at all, considering the amount of pain she must be in.

I'll put an end to her suffering quickly.

* * *

 _The world is broken._

 _People like him were born. How many took the easy way out? Dragging their love ones with them._

 _I say that I'm ok and decline a visit to the hospital. I tell the police I saw someone on the roof of the build and then he suddenly jumped off it._

* * *

She started struggling futilely to move even more.

Carelessly harming herself further.

* * *

 _The world needs to be changed._

 _People live in fear. If it's not the gangs, then it's the villains. If it's not the villains then its the monsters in human flesh. If it's not the monster then... then it's the unstoppable monsters of the end._

 _But I can beat them. I can stop them all._

* * *

My grip tightens on the knifes handle.

* * *

 _The drive back to our home was in silence. I look at my mother who was concentrating on driving._

 _But I can tell she wants to break down._

 _My mother is a strong woman... I know she loved Steven but she is staying strong for me._

 _She is misguided though._

 _I didn't acknowledge Steven as my father. I wasn't really that close to him._

 _I hated him._

 _His moods, his conflicting moods._

 _The way he would be happy and fun minute, then angry and yelling... breaking things the next. Then crying and apologetic._

 _I hated him, but he was who my mother cared for._

 _So I tolerated him._

 _For my mother._

* * *

I dropped the knife and it clanged against the hard ground.

I dropped to the ground. Leaning forward with my hands. My knees on the cold hard ground.

I cant do it.

Even though I know she probably deserved it. Even though no one would fault me for it.

I cant do it.

No matter what I may think, I'm not a murderer.

I curse and slam my fist into the ground. A small crater formed from the impact.

I'm weak.

* * *

 _When we reached our house we were greeted by my brother._

 _He hugged me and my mother._

 _Mother started to break down and cry. My brother hugged her tighter and I heard the sound of a baby crying._

 _I walk towards the sound and see the little tyke in the crib._

 _I will change the world._

 _So my little sister doesn't have to grow up in such a broken world filled with predators that would devour her._

 _I will change the world._

 _So my family will no longer have to live in fear of those who prey on weakness._

 _I will change the world._

 _And I'll start with this city. My city._

 _But I need time. Time to train, time to prepare, time to gain allies._

 _Allies that have a fire within them. A will to change the world._

 _I poked my little sister on her puffy little cheeks and smiled as she stopped crying and giggled._

" _Don't worry little lamb." I said to her and picked her up. "Big sis Sophia will make everything better."_

* * *

My hands glow a soft green glow, the tell tale sign of medical chakra, and I moved them over the woman.

The woman finally passed out from her pain, but I deaden some nerve anyway so she wouldn't feel pain as I start fixing her up.

I mend the broken ribs and cracked ribs. I regrow her bones in her pulverized arm. I stopped her bleeding fingers and mend her fractured wrist and hand.

I will leave the figures as the stumps that they are.

My mercy ends there.

I made sure she isn't going to be getting up for awhile and stood up.

With a poof of smoke I took my burner phone out of a basic storage seal I stitched in my sleeve.

I dialed 911 and waited.

"Hello, 911 please state your emergency." The operator stated, pleasantly.

"Hello, I'm calling because I stopped a drug deal from going down." I stated, rather calmly.

"Please hold while your call is transferred." She stated and I heard the annoying please hold music from my phone.

"This is the Brockton Bays police department, Sergeant Wilkins speaking. I understand you busted a drug deal? Can you tell me where you are and if other capes are near by?"

I told him where I was and no for the capes.

"I see, a dispatch will be there shortly. Will you be okay with waiting there? Or will you like to give a statement over the phone.

"Over the phone please." I said, getting a bit impatient.

"Very well." He said, sounding rather resigned. "Do you have a cape name to go by Ma'am.

I paused.

"Call me Shadow Stalker."

I'm not the most creative when it comes to names.

"I see." He said, I swear I heard him snort. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I told him. From what I heard that got my attention on them in the first place and what happened when I dropped in.

When I foolishly didn't take them out as fast as I could and instead talked to them.

I told him that the man died when the woman shot at me.

I didn't tell him how much I hurt the woman before I healed her. Or that I could heal people in the first place.

Just that she lost some fingers when I slapped the gun out of her hand, and that I stopped the bleeding.

"I see." His voice grew somber as I recalled the tale. "This is where I recommend you join the Wards. Being a vigilante is dangerous and things might not go as well for you next time." He said seriously.

"I'll be fine on my own." I said and hung up, putting the phone back in my storage seal.

For now, I will be fine on my own.

The PRT already proven that they cant handle the gangs in the city.

I will never become a part of a group so weak willed.

* * *

I made sure to grab my knife and put it away before I ran up the building wall.

It's time to go home.

I stored my gear in my safe house and quickly made my way towards my house.

The night... was successful. I already started to make my mark on the world.

But... my mind flashes back to freezing when the girl pulled a pistol out on me.

I can't hesitate again.

My mind flashes back when I was about to kill the woman.

I can't show weakness like that again.

I need to harden my heart if I am going to change this world.

Not everyone is worth saving. That woman wasn't worth my mercy.

I slip in my bedroom and stripped, my face flickers in annoyance at the lumps of fat on my chest when I free them from my bra. I'm apparently an early bloomer.

I put my pajamas on and climbed onto my bed. I pulled up my blankets and closed my eyes.

I will change the world.

I started to drift asleep.

I can only hope I could still look upon my family with a smile on my face when I do.

I let unconsciousness take me and I slumbered.


	9. Queen of Ghosts

Queen of Ghosts(a worm cyoa reincarnation SI)

* * *

It's been a week since the locker incident.

The locker incident... the one thing that allowed me to know without a doubt that the trio will never stop. Or be stopped.

At least not by the authorities.

Since why would they care about the quiet, ugly loner girl that has a record as a trouble student?

The trio will continue to escalate unhindered. Probably until they kill me.

They would get away with it too. Going by past experiences with authority.

I should never had told dad about the bullying. Alan Barnes threaten to sue us for slander when dad called him up yelling about what Emma had done.

I called bullshit on that, but it's not like we could afford a court case anyway.

Even if we win, we'll loose.

Cant even sue the school.

Even though I was trapped inside of a bio-hazard for four hours, screaming for help that never came, it didn't even cause me spend a day in the hospital.

They just gave me some antibiotics and sent me on my way.

So it would look like it was better than it was on paper, not to mention that there were no witnesses.

Which of course there wasn't. No one likes a snitch after all.

Since Winslow is pretty much a prison instead of a school.

A prison that teaches the kids who have a wonderful future in gang politics. Or as a villainous grunt!

Such bright prospects I know.

Should have just gone to Arcadia when I had a chance. Especially the reason I didn't turned into a traitorous bitch.

But no use crying about stupid mistakes you made in the past.

The past is past.

And I have super powers.

Very lame super powers.

I heal better than most people, but it's not some miraculous regeneration that would allow me to not die from getting shot.

But I noticed something else that I can do! From when I was killing the "generous" time that Principal Blackwell gave me to recover from my tragic accident.

Bitch.

Anyway, I have a thinker power I believe.

I can sense other parahumans. Not just sense, but tell what they could do and even see how they are limited.

My range is even two blocks so far!

Great right?

Wrong.

You see, parahumans like having secret identities. So if someone found out about my power I would be either hunted down and killed or kidnapped and forced to work for a gang or something.

Not something I plan on doing any time soon. But, nifty little super power I have isn't.

So instead... I planned on sending all the evidence I gather on my bullies and against Winslow to the media and then kill myself.

But in a different life that was 100% better than this one, I was strongly against suicide.

Sadly that carried over.

I didn't send anything to the media, because I rather not be alive when they pick through it like vultures while my name gets slandered and most of the evidence gets dismiss with nothing changing again.

So as wise little green goblin thingy said "Do or do not, there is no try!" I did not.

Just like I have been, I endured and did nothing.

Not really, I did immerse myself in my past life's happier memories.

But that just added to my depression when I compared it to my life.

I apparently like girls now though. So there's that.

Not like anyone would date someone like me anyway. With my too wide mouth and lanky, skinny limbs.

I did think about going to Protectorate to join the Wards, maybe even get a transferred to Arcadia as the Wards are rumoured to do.

But I decided not too.

My power is useless for super heroing for one, for two I have enough teenage drama in my life, and for three I don't trust authority to do anything for me. They haven't before.

I did take up jogging as a hobby though.

That was a good idea as it turned out. Made me feel a lot better.

But I digress.

As I said before the school generously gave me a week off. That week is now over.

Given that I am currently standing in front of Winslow.

I should really look into getting a G.E.D or something.

Anyway, of course I feel the stares.

I am the girl that returned after all.

I heard some snickers as I walked by, not stopping by the locker as I don't trust it.

My past life never trusted his either. For different reasons though. Mainly it was a shitty locker in an inconvenient area.

"Oh what's that smell?" I hear a girl loudly whispering to her friend.

"Oh, it's the locker girl. All covered in filth." Her friend whispered back.

I ignored them and started walking faster to my first class.

"Isn't that locker girl?" I heard a dumb boy ask his dumb buddy.

"Yep, better not touch her. You might get something." The dumb buddy said.

I ignore them, wearing a stoic mask. I will not allow them to get to me anymore.

This must be the trios new tactic since they didn't break me in the locker.

The entire school is against me.

'That's fine.' I thought, reaching my first class. Computers. 'It's not like they were with me in the first place.'

The interesting thing is, I think Shadow Stalker is in this school. I sensed a power that could be hers.

Another reason not to join the Wards, a Ward wouldn't even step in to help me. Assholes.

But that was pretty much my entire day. Enduring insult after insult. Madison still kept up her childish pranks.

Madison is honestly terrible at bullying someone. But she is good at manipulating teachers.

Anyway, things changed. Things changed forever after I was surrounded by a gaggle of girls leaving Mr. Gladly's class.

Though I did stealthily appreciate the sight since some of them are really pretty. Including my traitorous best friend.

Too bad they all have terrible personalities.

But what really changed everything was when I locked by eyes on Sophia Hess A.K.A the serial killer to be.

I ignored the whispered insults and barbs thrown my way. My eyes going wide as I stared at the bitch that turned my best friend against me.

Sophia Hess is a parahuman. Not only that Sophia Hess is Shadow Stalker, a Ward.

Certain things clicked together. Why Emma stopped being my friend. Does she know who Sophia is?

Did she really drop our friendship because she got a new super hero buddy instead?

I know I should be angry, and I am. But anger took a back seat. Really.

This is the first time I ever been this close to a parahuman before. The first time I could see the connection of their powers so close.

I let out a giggle and smiled as I walked towards Sophia.

She looked at me weary but not willing to give me ground.

"Look at her, is she high?" Someone asked, I don't care who.

I was focused on something that was so grand and terrible at the same time.

"What the fuck are you looking at Hebert?!" Sophia snarled. But I ignored her and instead reached out and caressed her cheek. Her face flickered to disgust, but I didn't care about her face.

I cared about the wondrous thing that was attached to her meagre human brain. The way it allows your body to shift through dimensions, or how it allows you to fuse things together, and how I could make it better. How I could tear its limits away.

My smile widened. So many things that can be done.

But the sheer complexity of it is so... soo...

"Beautiful." I said breathlessly.

"W-what the fuck Heb-" Sophia tried to say, even reaching up with her hand to remove mine from her cheek.

It was the last thing she ever did.

Sophia Hess dropped like a puppet that got it's strings cut.

The gaggle of girls looked down at her and realized that Sophia wasn't breathing anymore.

They screamed, some ran away some only stood frozen in horror. I didn't care.

I giggled and laughed amongst the screams, shifting my body in and out of the dimensions. I played with my new found power like a kid that just got a shiny new toy.

It wasn't until my giddiness died down until I realized something.

I killed Sophia Hess.

I started breathing heavier. My heart beating what felt like miles a minute.

I killed a Ward in their civilian identity.

The Protectorate will come after me. I will be beaten and caught.

I will be caged.

 _"Please let me out!" I cried my self horse banging on the locker door with all my strength. Cutting my hands, and feeling the bugs skittering all around and on me. The putrid stench filled my nostrils almost making throw up again. The walls feel like they are closing in on me. I've been left, left to rot, to be forever trapped inside this... this... cage._

"No." I whispered. "No." I said louder, my face twisting in anger.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, scaring the people around me further. " I will not be locked in a cage!"

The Shadows gathered around me and I disappeared from Winslow High School.

Never to return there again.

* * *

When I next appeared it was in the center of what seemed to be an abandoned building.

I collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Why?" I asked, nearly snarling with anger.

I started to pound the ground with my fist.

"Why Why?!"

I continued to pound the ground with my fist with increasing intensity.

"Why do they always have to ruin everything?!"

With a scream of rage my fist slammed into the ground.

I felt my fingers crack and I bit back a pain filled scream. Only whimpers escaped my lips as I lied down on cool wooden floor. Cradling my hand to my chest.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. My rage did not subside though.

"Those bitches always ruined everything!" I roared, my voice echoing throughout the empty building.

First Emma ruined our friendship, next my grades, then my mother's flute! Everything!

Not even having super powers helped! They just made things worse.

Sophia just had to be a parahuman. A Ward of all things.

It's not fair.

Sophia... she's... I...

"I killed someone." I whispered, my tears started to flow.

I killed her, doesn't matter what I say, I killed her.

A Ward in cold blood.

The Protectorate will be out for my blood.

Doesn't matter, they cant stop me.

I cant go home.

No I don't want to kill them.

Dad would be disappointed in me.

I need to prepare to defend myself.

Dad... I wont see him again, will I?

How can I stop the Protectorate from putting me in a cage?

How would he look at me? His murderer of a daughter.

I don't know...

I wonder what they are... telling... him... now.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone screaming for help.

I bolt up, by back stiff from sleeping on the ground.

"How long have I've been out?" I wondered, cracking my back.

My hand throbbed with a dull pain. Reminding me in my sleep addled state at what happened.

"Sophia..." I calmly said. I used my shirt sleeve to wipe my eyes.

I didn't notice something shift behind me.

"Please someone!" The voice shrieks, just outside the building.

"Shut up bitch!" A gruff voice yelled and I heard a meaty twach and a body falling down onto the ground.

I turned towards the direction of the sound.

"What's going on?" I asked myself.

"This is why I hate testing new recruits. Always too over eager." I heard an exasperated male voice state.

Curious, I walked towards the wall and stuck my head through it using my nifty new power.

I saw two toughs wearing an E88 symbol, along with a man that was pure white.

I felt something niggling in the back of my mind when I looked at the man. He was a cape aright.

His power was interesting.

"Hurry up and finish the nigger off, I don't have all afternoon to spend with new blood." The man said and then yawned.

"Sorry sir." One of the toughs said, properly chastised. He then took out a pocket knife.

"Nonono." The dark skin women repeated over and over again from where she lied on the ground.

His power can be used to restore objects to their prime conditions.

The thug started to advance towards the dark skinned woman.

His power... I want it.

I felt something touch me and I screamed, jumping straight into the alley way where the gang members were.

"What?!" "The hell?!" The rookie thugs yelled in surprised. The knife dropped and cut the woman's exposed leg.

She screamed in pain. Blood started run down her led.

The pure white man reacted by pulling out a gun and pointed it at me.

I gulped.

"H-hello?" I asked nervously, sweat started running down my face.

"Oh, hello there." The man said pleasantly before yelling at the two toughs. "Hey Dumbasses! Shape up! Now!"

"Yes sir!" They both cried and straightened themselves up.

They looked at me nervously.

"It seems we have a guest boys. A newbie projector too." The unpleasant man stated calmly.

'Projector?' I thought and then turned to look behind me.

Standing there was a ghostly looking Sophia Hess, her expression completely neutral.

'Is she haunting me?' I thought perplexed. 'Figures that she cant even leave me alone even when she is dead.'

"Oi, girly!" I heard the guy shout, causing me to turn back to him. "Stop getting distracted!"

"I'm not distracted." I stated with a pout. The guy sighed.

"Look kid, you should just leave and forget that you saw anything." He began. "I mean, you don't even have a fucking mask. You should just go home to your parents and stay there." He put the pistol away and started walking towards me. Confident his power would protect him. "I don't want to have to hurt ya kid. Especially a nice white girl like you." He put a hand on my shoulder, content that I haven't moved Sophia to attack him.

"Or maybe you would like to go with dear old uncle Alabaster to see Kaiser?" He asked and then added with a surprising softness. "I'm sure Kaiser would welcome you to the family if you don't have one."

Family... dad... mom.

I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quietly.

"What's wro-" That was as far as he got before I pulled his power from him.

He dropped to the ground dead, just like Sophia.

The dull pain of my hand vanished and another ghost appeared behind me.

"Oh shit!" A tough yelled in panic.

"Let's get out of here!" The other one yelled and ran away with the other one in tow.

I wiped the tears from my eyes again. This isn't the time for crying.

I killed someone again. For what.. their power? Because my hand hurt?

I heard sniffling and looked down at the woman. Then looked at her bleeding leg.

No... I did it to save her... yeah. I saved her. I smiled and nodded my head, happy with that conclusion.

So with my head held high, I walked towards her. She saw me and her eyes went wide. The women started to sob harder.

I imagine its because of the new ghost that decided to haunt me. But I paid it no mind.

When I got to her, I reached down to touch her leg.

The woman tried to move it away, but I managed to tag it.

I used my new power and reset her body back into peak condition.

She blinks away her tears and stared at me. Not sure about what just happened.

I stood back up and stared back with a bright smile.

"T-thank you." She manages to say as got up. The woman started to check over her body. I probably made her healthier then she's ever been. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it!" I exclaimed cheerfully. The woman looked at the corpse on the ground and made click sound with her tongue.

"About time someone done that bastard in." She stated, staring at the corpse coldly.

I said nothing, not wanting to look at, or even think about the latest corpse I made. She looked back at me and smiled brightly.

"Thank you again and don't worry." I tilt my head questioningly. "I promise I wont tell anyone. But you did a good thing today." The woman finished saying and nodded her head.

I did, didn't I?

"Well, take care." She said and started to walk away. "Keep up the good work!"

I watched her go and realized something great!

That's it! That's how I can stop the Protectorate from caging me!

My smile widens as I come to a great solution to my problems.

If I go after the villains... if I help the Protectorate do their jobs.

Then they wont see me as a threat, but an asset! I wont be locked away!

I turned to walk back into the abandoned warehouse I appeared in. The ghosts haunting me follow dutifully.

Maybe... maybe I can be a hero.

I always wanted to be one after all. Every since I was a kid.

The shadows gather around me and I disappeared once more.

After all, how hard can it be?


	10. Oh, Joy (redux)

Oh, Joy

* * *

Ow... my head.

Wearily I opened my eyes. When I did, everything seems blurry as the sky was shifted in a way that there were two skies.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and the weird double vision went away.

Where the hell am I?

Last thing I remember was nearly running over a black cat with a quad.

Which is strange in itself, as I lived in a forest area and house cats are generally not allowed outside.

'Oh well.' I thought. Though I admit that I feel unusually calm about this. But that was rather unimportant. I decided to stand up and take stock at my situation. Wondering if I got in an accident or something. But judging by my surroundings I'm not anywhere near the trail. In fact I seem to be in an dank alleyway. Huh.

With a shrug, I started to check for any injuries. Patting my body gently to see if any area stung, brushing off the dirt from my skirt and blouse. Feeling nothing amiss, besides a weird taste of Purple, I started brushing the dirt and grime out of my long, red hair.

Wait.

I stop and stare at my arms as they seem a lot smaller then before. Looked down and found two developing mounds protruding from my chest.

'I have breasts?' I thought, still strangely calm. I groped them to see if they were real.

Yep, they are.

Huh.

"Looks like the girly's got up and decided to get ready for us boys." I heard a sickening voice say. I turned to glare at the offender and he only smirked. He was Asian from what I could tell, wearing torn cloths that were red with green. Along with all the other thugs.

Why does that seem familiar.

"Tch, men thinking with their dicks like aways." The girl with them said with disgust. "She can't even be going on 15 you damn pedos." With that said she glared at the thugs until they were sufficiently cowed. When they were, she nodded her head and walked over to me.

Considering that I started ignoring her, trying to think on why this situation seemed familiar, it stands to reason that I was caught by surprised when the girl kneed me in my stomach and forced me to kneel on the ground, and then pulled my hair up and held a knife to my face.

"Still, you and your father entered our territory so brazenly, it's time to pay your tow." She stated calmly and gave me a vicious smile. I only stared back at her blankly. She showed some hesitation because of my lack of fear but quickly recovered her resolve. "And since you look like a well off pretty white girl thats used to getting anything she wants, it's time someone took something from you." She nodded her head, content with her inane reasoning. "So, will it be your eyes?" She moved her knife directly in front of my eyes. "Your nose?" She pointed the knife at my nose. "Or your teeth?" She asked tauntingly, moving the knife back to where she had it originally.

Suddenly everything clicked together. My life as a lawyers daughter, filling out a broken worm CYOA for the hell of it, playing with my best friend in the world, going quading in the forest and taking a trail I normally do, comforting my best friend after her mother died, the black cat smirking at me, being pulled out of the car by ABB thugs and blacking out, waking up as a girl.

Hello, my name is Emma Barnes and I used to be someone else until a fucking chaos god decided it would be a nifty idea to reincarnate me in the Worm universe and gave me everything I filled out in a stupid CYOA.

Cold fury radiated around me, even the woman that had me at her mercy, Yan, let go of my hair and backed away slowly. The confident thugs suddenly looked nervous as I stood up once more.

I will gain power. I decided. I will gain enough power to challenge even gods and I will fucking hunt down and murder that bastard of a cat.

'But first.' I thought, glaring at the thugs that traumatized me in the original timeline. 'Time to take out the trash.' I smiled at them menacingly. The smarter thugs already started running away. 'I know just the way to do it.' With that I closed my eyes and focused.

I submerged myself in memories not of my own and opened my eyes. The only answer to my fury, and the best way to give this universe the middle finger is full power, total annihilation. The White devil of the Time Space Administration Bureau was reborn through me.

"Chain bind." I stated eerily calm. Already mentally calculating everything. I might need to get an intelligent device sometime soon. Having one would make what I'm about to do a lot easier.

Pink chains appeared and wrapped around the thugs. Including the ones that thought they could get away from me.

"Shit!" One cursed, others started begging for their lives. I ignored them.

They needn't worry though, above all else I am a law enforcer and a teacher.

And it's time these students learn the error of their ways and cool their heads.

I used the chains to levitate them in the air and I bunched them together. Perfect.

I reached my hand out, a pink ball of energy started to coincide in front of it.

"DIVINE!" I shouted and pulled my hand back into a fist. "BUUUSSTTTER!" I punched the pink ball of energy and released the spell.

The pink beam of befriending shot out, hitting the screaming thugs in the air, going through the building that was behind, which caused me to mentally wince as I forgot about that, and destroying the roof top beyond that. In fact before I cancelled the spell off the beam of energy went all the way to the moon and exploded.

Creating a giant new crater on the moon that was visible from the ground.

'T-that...' I thought and stared at the moon wide eyed and in shock. 'That was a lot more powerful then I wanted it to be.' I gently lowered the unconscious, and most likely traumatized, thugs to the ground.

I'm probably going to have to fix the moon somehow... arn't I?

* * *

I didn't really get a moments rest, one minute I as starting at the devastation I've caused and the next I am being hugged.

No, not by my father, I really don't know where he is honestly, but by a girl in an edgy costume.

"That was awesome!" The girl exclaimed before releasing me from the hug.

"T-thanks?" I said hesitantly. I began to realize who this girl was.

"Seriously! The look on their faces." The girl starts laughing and I took a small step back. "Ah... sorry." She stated and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head when she noticed that I as starting to edge away.

"L-lets start over." She said and poked the cheek of her hockey mask in embarrassment. I'd imagine she is sporting a brilliant blush. She pretended to cough and composed herself. "I'm Shadow Stalker," she held out a hand and I shook it out of reflex, "sorry I didn't get here earlier to help you." she apologized and then looked around.

"But I guess you didn't really need help huh?" She asked and then looked up at the moon. "Did you just get your powers?" She looked back at me and I blushed.

"Yeah..." I told her, looking a bit sheepish myself. I really hope I don't get in trouble for that. "About the moon... can... can you please not tell anyone I did-"

"Great!" Shadow Stalker interrupted enthusiastically. "We should team up, I'll show you the ropes!" She nodded her head like it was already decided.

This... is this really Shadow Stalker? The traumatized little girl that liked to nail people to the wall with crossbolts?

The same one that fed me the bullshit philosophy in the original timeline?

Did I enter an alternate universe by mistake?

"Um, well-" I try respond to her generous offer but I was interrupted again... by another hug.

"Princess! Are you ok?!" My father asked with a great deal of worry.

Well, at least I found my father. But.. ugg, pet names.

"Yeah, I'm ok dad." I said, trying to reassure him so he would stop hugging me.

I'm not really a touchy feely type of person.

"Thank god..." He stated, with barely a whisper, and tightened the hug. "Thank god nothing happened to you." I felt droplets of water hit me and I awkwardly started patting my dad on the back.

I think now would be a poor time to tell him my new life's goal.

* * *

We stayed together like this for a couple more minutes and I heard police sirens in the distance.

Someone must have called them. Or... they saw a pink beam of death hit the moon or something.

Naw, can't be that... just in case.

"Dad." I tried to say only for it to be mumbled as my father still held onto me for dear life.

I managed to wiggle and break free.

"Yes sweetie?" My father asked and wiped his eyes.

"The police are coming." I calmly said. Come to think of it, I've been rather calm about this entire thing.

Almost too calm.

Damn you Invictus. Or I should be glad that I picked that? The Worm universe is rather fucked up. And I rather not be mastered.

That would end poorly on everyone involved.

"Emma?"

Hell, what was I thinking channelling someone when I had absolutely no practice with the Kaleidoscope?

That could have seriously fucked me up.

"Emma!?"

Come to think of it, I think I still have Nanoha's memories inside my head. Isn't that supposed to not be permanent?

Damn it! Oh, well I'll deal with that later.

"Emma!" I heard someone shout and then suddenly my body started to shake violently.

I must admit I snapped a little.

"Yes?!" I asked rather sharply and glared at my father.

He looked back at me worriedly.

"Emma, you spaced out there... are you sure you're ok?" He said softly.

"Yeah... sorry dad." I said before taking a breath to calm down. He is not at fault for the circumstance that led me to be here. "Just... just a lot happened and I really need to process it."

"I see..." He said and looked around at the surroundings and noticed the pile of thugs on the ground. "What exactly happened?"

"Well..." I start to say and trailed off when I finally noticed something.

Where the hell is Shadow Stalker? Did she pull a batman on me?

Never mind that Emma, not important now.

"Short version is I got super powers." I took a deep breath.

"LongversionisthatIfeellikeIgotanentirelifetimeworthofmemoriesdownloadeddirectlyintomybrainandalmostblewupthemoon." I babbled.

Something Taylor taught me.

"What?" Father questioned me. He looked rather confused trying to make out what I said.

"I said I became a magical girl for truth and justice, and like all magical girls I accidentally caused a massive property damage when dispensing justice to villainous thugs." I couldn't resist saying. Somehow I managed to keep a straight face.

"What?" My father repeated.

I know it's probably cruel, but honestly. I am still coming to terms with who the hell I am.

"Hey look, the police are here. If anyone asks, tell them I didn't blow up the moon, ok?" I asked him sweetly.

My father only looked at me with further bafflement. Not knowing what to say before the Police got out of their cars and started doing their jobs with surprising professionalism.

* * *

The police worked rather fast, rounding up the unconscious thugs, checking to see if we were ok and getting our statements and what not. They must be used to this sorta of thing by now. Though I mostly ignored them, content to go through the new memories I gained.

There are differences from Nanoha's memories than from what I've seen in the anime. Which isn't surprising. Honestly I'm just glad they apparently didn't come with an emotional attachment to them, otherwise I'd be really screwed.

Or did the emotional attachment leave when I stopped channeling her and the memories stayed... huh. Something to think about later then.

The PRT was also called, as it's rather obvious one of us became a cape today.

Judging by the way they looked at me, and given what I said in my statement, plus the worried glances my father kept on sneaking my way while he was on the phone... they think it's me.

Good guess.

I heard a motor cycle coming in the distance.

Oh great... it's Halbeard. The one with the social skills of a brick and the tact of a...a... brick. Meh, best I feel like coming up with.

I turned to the direction of the sound only to be surprised as it pulled up.

Because unless Halbeard is female in this universe, then that couldn't be him.

I stared.

The woman that got off was wearing a type military uniform that seemed to have been tailored to accent her curves, which must have been the PR departments idea, and she also wore a sash patterned after the American flag with a matching scarf apparently as she took off her helmet and started walking towards us with a concerned look.

'Miss Militia.' I thought and gave her a small smile when she walked up to us. 'At least it's not Halbeard.'

She and gave me a quick smile as well, before she went back to being concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked, here eyes flickering to my dad and then back at me.

"Yes, I am." I said,hoping it sounded like I meant it.

I mean, technically I am alright, it's just I shouldn't be. I know it must be a perk I picked at work, one that I could probably get rid of, but considering what I'm probably going to experience as a Kaleidoscope user. I rather not.

I like my sanity after all.

"Yes, we... we're alright." My dad responded quietly, sounding choked up.

Probably since he started to think about what might have happened to me if I didn't gain powers.

Miss Militia nodded her head in understanding.

"As you probably can tell, I was called here because of the parahuman involvement regarding this case." The hero started saying and discreetly looked at me. I tried not to fidget when she did. "The possibility of a new cape just gaining their powers was high." She paused and looked at the collateral damage and then back to us. This time I did fidget when my eye's met hers and I looked away, blushing. I could tell she was at least somewhat amused, judging by what I saw with her eyes.

I really didn't mean to cause that much property damage.

But I guess keeping a secret identity from the PRT is a no go now. Not that it was a thing before.

At least she isn't asking about the moon... I don't think I did enough damage to destabilize it's orbit or anything bad like that though. Thankfully.

"Yes, my daughter triggered..." My dad confirmed any suspicions about begin a cape, pausing only to tighten his grip on his phone. "If she hadn't... she would have been..." He started to shake, barely stopping himself either crying or breaking his phone in rage I guess.

Honestly I'm surprised that he is showing that much emotion, since I tended see him as some cold hearted lawyering god that always was put in the setting to give Taylor no legal way to solve her problems when they get to that point. But then I am surprised that I'm surprised about that.

He's my dad, of course he would be like this. He cares about me after all, I'm his daughter.

I saw Miss Militia's eye's widen a fraction and quickly looked me over.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked, concern practically dripping from her tone.

"Yes, they weren't going to do anything like that to me." I stated. After all, Yan dissuade them of that notion.

"The girl with them quickly stomped out any of that sort of talk and was instead just going to horribly disfigure me by either gouging out my eye, cutting my face up, or knocking my teeth out." I stated calmly, for some reason that just made her look more worried about me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my father looking down at me with a worried look as well. Why?

Oh yeah... normal people wouldn't be able to casually say something like that in this situation.

"Sorry..." I looked away from them again. "I think... I think this got to me more than I thought." I lied, but it's better to act at least somewhat shocked, right?

Miss Militia caught the lie though, but she only nodded her head in understanding.

I kinda wondered what she was thinking though. That my powers force me to have an unnatural calmness?

She would be right on that.

After that, my father and Miss Militia started talking again but I tuned them out.

If I focus, my vision starts to see double.

I know what was happening, and decided that it would take some time to get used to it.

'I wonder if my eye's color changed to prismatic.' I thought to myself while I stared at the property damage I caused. When I focused on it, I could see the buildings undamaged as well as damaged.

Which got me thinking.

I should be able to fix that easily. As simple as copy and pasting.

Probably a god send as far as super powers go, and certainly would make me popular with the aftermath of an Enbringer attack.

I could undo all the damage they cause, except for bringing back the lives lost after all.

Well, in theory I could undo all the damages they caused. Still don't know how to really do it.

Do I just wave my hand and make it all better?

"The Directer would want me to bring you and Emma to see her but..." I heard Miss Militia say with a bit of hesitation and I focused my attention on her once more. Only to blink when I saw her wearing Russian military colors instead of her normal American military inspired costume. I rubbed my eyes and looked again and saw that she was back to normal.

Yeah, seeing alternate possibilities of someone is going to be rather annoying, and tiresome.

"But since you both had a rather trying night, I believe it would be for the best if you went home to rest first before coming in to see her." She said and then looked at me.

She must think I'm tired or something, which I technically am.

But I'm used to being tired. So it really doesn't affect me as much.

Still, not looking forward to meeting Piggot, especially with the way fanon kept painting her as this frothing mouth unreasonable bitch, I wouldn't put it past her to use the collateral damage I caused as a means to force me in the Wards where she and the government would feel like they actually have control over me and my futures actions.

I know this is probably an exaggeration of her character, but given that I've technically never read Worm, I'll have to work with what I do know. So she's an unreasonable bitch until further notice.

"Thank you for your consideration, Miss Militia." My father said with a tone I only heard him use when he was working. "We will of course scheduled an appointment with the Director of the PRT when I feel that we recovered well enough from the trauma of this incident." Miss Militia nodded in response.

"That's reasonable." She stated. "If you require no further assistance..."

"We don't, but thank you Miss Militia." My dad said and smiled at her. "I'm glad the city has hero's like you looking after it."

Miss Militia smiled back and then wished us a good rest of the night and started to walk back to her bike

Way to go dad! You actually bought sometime for me to decide what I want to do with my powers!

'But I might be able to get them off my back further if I clean up the mess I made.' I thought, taking a quick look at the debris from the building I wrecked again.

"Miss Militia?" I called out.

She stopped walking and turned to look at me, puzzled.

"Do you need something?" She asked, curious as to what I want.

"I think I might be able to fix that." I said and pointed at rubble. Miss Militia looked where I was pointing and then back to me.

"Really?" The hero asked, clearly interested.

"Yeah..." I answered with a bit of hesitation. "Yeah I can." This time my answer was filled with determination.

"Princess?" I father asked, but I ignored him and started to walk towards the damage I caused.

'It could have been worse.' I thought as I stood by the debris. 'I could have channeled Akuma.' That though nearly made me blanch.

'Yeah... I'm going to need to be careful on who I channel in the future.' I thought and then focused once again, seeing the undamaged buildings overlay the damaged ones.

"Now... how do I do this?" I murmured to myself and tried waving my hand to see if that would work.

It didn't so I kept trying other things, some rather embarrising that I am sure I heard Miss Militia and my father hold back a laugh behind me. It wasn't until I started getting frustrated before it suddenly clicked and the area was bathed in a prismatic light.

When the light died down, I saw a pristine building, since the other one was behind it so I couldn't see if it's repaired, but I just knew I fixed that one as well.

So I turned and looked at the shocked adults behind me. "I told you I could do it." I was positively radiating smug.

* * *

It wasn't long after that we said our goodbyes and headed home. But I think I might have made a tiny mistake revealing that aspect of my power so soon.

Judging by the considering look Miss Militia gave me after she got over her shock, I can only assume if the PRT didn't want me before, now they would sell their first born child to have me under their thumbs.

Or I could be wrong. That happens more often than not.

"After all, I was completely wrong about Sophia." I mused to myself as I got ready for bed. My new father and mother were content to leave me alone. "I wonder how she got sooo... peppy."

'Oh well, that is one mystery that would solve itself in time.' I thought, shrugging off my cloths and putting my pajamas on.

I then got on my bed and pull up my blanket.

'I'm in Worm.' I thought to myself and stared at the ceiling. 'Scion, Endbringers, the Slaughter house nine, the three blasphemies, the Teeth, the Fallen, so many threats. So much depressing shit in my future.' I started closing my eyes. 'The bullying, Taylor triggering, Taylor suffering as S-class threats come at this city one after another., Taylor loosing herself and saving the world only to be thanked by getting shot in the head by Ms. I Win Bitch herself.' I let out a small growl, feeling anger at myself and what Taylor had to become to save everyone.

I sighed and closed my eyes. 'That's only a possible timeline. One that is no longer possible because of me.'

I would never betray my friend like that and cause her to trigger afterall.

'So by the whims of that fucking cat, or me getting a wish fulfilled, the burden of saving this ungrateful cruel world falls to me.' I thought, and yawned

"Oh, joy." I murmured and curled in my blanket, and finally drifted off to sleep.

I could already tell my future is going to filled with sooo many headaches.


	11. Neko Dee Neko

**A.N- Warning, this chapter is rated M for mature. You have been warned.**

* * *

Neko Dee Neko

(Or, this was bound to happen sooner or later)

I awoke in a smelly, dank alley way with no clue where the hell I am or how the hell I even got here. That's probably not a good thing, especially since I woke up near a dumpster. Ugh. I am going to need like two showers to make sure the smell didn't stick to me.

With a sigh, I stood up and started to brush the dirt and grime that may have gotten on my body only to find out some things that were rather shocking.

One, I was naked. Two, I was a girl, rather easy to tell with the... the jiggling extra weight on my chest. Three, my arms and legs were cover with light brown fur; just a bit over my elbows and knees respectfully, with my "hands" and "feet" tipped off with white fur. Are... are those claws?

I felt my body shiver and not from the cold.

"Ok... everything is going to be alright." I said to myself softly, my new, more feminine tone sent another shiver down my spine. "I... I just need to stay calm. Yeah... j-just need to stay calm." But this isn't my voice... this isn't me. THIS ISN'T M- a meaty thwack sound filled the alleyway as I slapped myself hard, nearly causing me to topple over from the force of the impact.

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing my cheek. "But that's good..." I took a couple of deep breaths. "Pain... pain is good. It will help me keep focus."

Above all pain is something normal, and I needed normal. But sadly that just proved this wasn't a dream of mine. But at least I was calming down... to a certain definition of calm that is.

"Ok, think... what the hell happened last night that might of led to..." I paused and look myself over once more and shivered. "This."

I doubted anything last night could have fucking caused me to become what ever the hell I am though. But the thing was, when I tried to remember... I couldn't. I got vague memories about where I lived and how my life was like sure... but I couldn't truly recall anything. Not even my name.

"What happened to me?! Who am I? Where am I? Why did this happen? How did this happen?" I rapidly shot off each question, not expecting anyone to answer me, before I finally roared. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO ME!"

Only silence answered me. Silence and the sound of my rapid breathing. I gave up and collapsed on the ground. Tears, my tears, started falling to the ground. Something odd, from what memories I did gather, I was never the most emotional person... so why am I crying? Fuck!

* * *

I don't know how long I cried, but it probably wasn't long all things consider. Still, after a few last sniffles I wiped my eyes and blinked a few times. I probably needed this... needed a safe way to vent.

"Still... there is something wron-" My voice hitched as I caught sight of something that filled me with dread. There was a broken mirror, and with it I saw my reflection.

There in the mirror, I saw a vaguely Asian woman with blood shot purple eyes looking back at me. A wild crimson mane matted her head; with two large light brown cat ears on each side. Her skin was a healthy pinkish-white, and she had a rather well-toned body; not bulky, but I could see the hints of muscle, and behind her, was a big, bushy, white tipped fluffy cat tail that I somehow missed having.

'That's me?' I thought, staring transfixed at the mirror. I started crawling towards the mirror. "I'm..." I trailed of when I reached the mirror and picked it up. "I'm a." I paused and tried smiling in the mirror. My smile showed the barest hints of a fang before I dropped the mirror, causing it to shatter. "I'm a fucking nekomata." I cursed my luck.

I sighed and stood back, being mindful of the broken glass, and walked over to lean on a near by wall. It was rather awkward considering my tail, but I still managed it,

"I can remember what a nekomata is by I can't remember my name?" I muttered, knowing that did not bold well. Because this is further proof that whatever happened to me, as caused by another party. One that could alter my memories.

"Well, there is not much I can do about that, I just need to look at the positives." I said, feeling less depressed already. "Pros; I'm possibly super strong, durable, and have never been in better health than ever in my life. No more asthma is also a major plus in my book!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms under my chest and nodding my head. "Cons; I'm the wrong gender, I'm not even the same species anymore, and I'll either get arrested for public nudity or get caught by a secret government organization and dissected." My shoulders started to sag after every con I listed and when I finished, I was sitting on the ground, hugging my knees and whimpering.

I suddenly stood right back up, slapped both my cheeks and then shook my head. "Positive thoughts, think positive." I uttered as a mantra.

I sighed.

"Thinking positive never helps, but I can't just stay here." I said and looked towards the exit of the alleyway. I started hearing people shuffling about.

'Enhanced hearing is definitely a thing.' I thought as I started to walk towards the sound of people. If worse comes to worse, I'll just have to break some legs.

* * *

You ever felt like you were cursed? Or that someone up there was out to get you?

Well I do, though if I was more superstitious, I would say breaking that broken mirror further gave me seven years of bad luck.

Anyway, yeah, there is always someone out to get you. Call me paranoid but that is almost always the truth.

Case in point; I woke up as a naked cat girl with no clue or memories on how the hell that happened, I walked towards the sound of people I heard and then saw a bunch of Asian gang members, and I am still a naked cat girl. So upon seeing that, I quickly used my amazing new stealth skills and clanged to the wall; hiding myself from their line of sight, while I could still take peeks at them.

I had hopped to continue hiding until they all passed, especially since I caught sight of a really fucking big, shirtless guy covered with a wicked looking dragon tattoo and wearing a steel mask at the head of the armed gangers, but no. That didn't work out so well, and it's my fault for always playing a god damn hero in games. I swear. Because as soon as the big guy went on about killing kids I, like an idiot, jumped out of my hiding spot and yelled at the top of my lungs. "Hey you dickless assholes! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" All with one hand on my hip, and the other dramatically pointing at the big guy. Considering that I'm probably five foot, going on four now, that was a rather silly comparison.

But lets recap shall we? I, a naked, busty cat girl just called out a, highly armed, Asian gang for being dickless assholes.

So yes, there is someone always out to get you. Remember that and you'll live your life peacefully.

* * *

I stood there, still pointing dramatically at the big guy while the others honestly just stared at me in shock. I had no clue why. Well, I did, but my mind did not want to go there... it's enough to know that I now, have a body that was featured on many a teenage boys fantasies.

We just stared at eachother for the longest time, and I swear if this was an anime I would have had a giant sweat drop on the back of my head. But the longer the silence continue, the more worried I became.

So it was understandable that I was relieved when I heard the big guy yell. "Shoot the bitch!"

Wait... oh shit!

My eye's widened as I dodged the first bullet on a reflex.

'Holy shit, I dodged a bullet.' I thought with surprise and then smirked at the ganger tried shooting me. Him and his buddies just shrugged and all started firing at me at the same fucking time.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' I repeated over and over in my head as I continued to dodge, weave and twisting my body in impossible ways through the oncoming bullet storm. I was so focused at dodging that I almost missed the sound of buzzing, a lot of buzzing.

But I wouldn't have missed the screams and the sudden biblical fucking plague that descended upon the gangers. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, and given that the gangers are a bit busy getting bugged than shooting at me, I went on the offensive. Following my new found instincts, I start taking out the nearest tough and moving on to the next. Some managed to try and shoot me like idiots, but they missed.

The mooks started going down rather quickly, so I checked on the big guy. He was screaming in pain and rage as the insects descended upon his... his... ouch. I suppress a wince and accidentally kick a tough between the legs.

"Oops...Sorry!" I apologized to the ganger, but he didn't hear as he squeaked and fainted from the pain.

'I think I'm getting an hang on this whole fighting thing.' I thought, feeling much more confident with my stupid decision that landed me in this mess in the first place. That lasted until I turned back to the big guy and saw that he was being covered in what looked like metal scales and on fire.

"Shit, he's ninja proof!" I blurted out and he turned to glare at me. Then and there I made a mental note to myself. 'Adrenalin does strange shit to me.'

Lucky for me, I think he hated me less. Since he turned around as soon as he heard what I could assume was the person responsible for the bugs, and started running in that direction.

I found myself chasing him before I even thought about it. I was faster, so as soon as he started to jump up a building, I collided with him mid air and caused us to do a couple of somersault before I threw him down to the ground, hard. Hard enough the pavement crack from underneath him.

I, of course, landed on my feet nearby; settling in a fighting stance that I had no idea how I knew it, and waited. I didn't have to wait long. He picked himself off the ground and glared at me. His attention now solely focused on me. Shit.

"I' ku'l yu' b'ch!" He roared and charged at me. Much, much faster than he was moving before. I barely had time to dodge and he still managed to tag me.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I felt a searing pain on my side. I dropped to the ground and felt tears well up in my eyes. He started laughing... he was _laughing_ at **me**.

A fucking _child_ killing **bastard** was _laughing_ at **me**. At this point, everything just came crashing down, my anger at being her in the first place, my despair at not know what the fucking hell happened to me, everything and I must have snapped because I started seeing red. Lots and lots of red.

Then the asshole breathed fire towards me, not even allowing me to get back up. Planning to burn me alive!

"Bastard!" I roared, managing to jump up out of the way of the fire before spinning and launching myself at the asshole with a kick.

My kick only managed to hit the ground, literally shattering it I turn my head towards the dragon man and glared at him. He started getting bigger, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind to care. I charge at him while he stood there.

He managed to block my punch and hit me with his; sending me crashing through a near by wall. I tore myself out of the rubble with another roared and I charged him again. This time he met my charge head on and sent me through another warehouse wall.

I picked myself out of the rubble and spat out some blood on the ground. I knew something was broken, and I knew I probably didn't have much time to live; but still, I moved. I walked out of the warehouse and glared at him. At this point, I think he was starting to sprout tiny wings, but that didn't matter since I saw the only reason why he didn't charge into the warehouse to finish me off was because bugs descended on him again. This time going for the eyes and mouth and nose. But that didn't last long since he set himself on fire again and glared in the direction of my little bug friend before turning his head to me again.

I coughed up some more blood.

'It was a nice try little bug friend, but I don't think I can move so well now.' I thought, wiping the blood from my mouth. I didn't even flinch when he started to charge at me again. 'You should have ran away though, you should have saved yourself.'

I stood my ground even though he was practically on me in an instant.

'I guess he didn't want to risk me dodging his fire again.' Was my last thought as his fist collided with my stomach. For a second I was surprised his claw didn't just ran me through, that second passed when I felt the worst searing pain ever. I looked down to see his burning claw was through my stomach. My eye's started to become foggy.

'I'm going to die.' I thought, with a strange sense of calmness.

Then I counter hit the bastard.

I couldn't tell why my fist glowed blue; I didn't hear the bastards strangled, pain-filled roar as my fist connected to his center of mass. All I remember seeing was the triumphant smug look in his eyes, and then the next him exploding in a shower of gore.

I suddenly found myself laying on the ground, the bastards claw still in my stomach.

"I... killed him.'" I started to say, tears flowing freely. "I... didn't... I...I..I just want to go home..."

My breathing finally stilled and the cold grasp of the abyss claimed me.


	12. The Awakening of the Queen

The Awakening of the Queen

 **Warning: Rated M for Mature; This one-shot contains high amounts of violence, dark themes, character death, and gore.**

It all started out as a normal day. I woke up, took a shower, took great care of my hair, ate breakfast with my father, brushed my teeth and then got ready to go to school. The bullying seemed to have died down in Middle school... seems they got bored of tormenting the "freak" that has horns on her head.

Yeah, I should explain that. Unlike other children, it seems I was born with tiny horns on my head that grew as I got older. People were baffled by this, and even ran checks to see if I had powers. I would have been considered the first human to ever be a parahuman at birth. Maybe even have been famous.

But alas the tests were negative.

So the attention I got greatly diminished over the years and my horns were just considered to be genetic mutations or something like that. My parents still loved me though; even if I had odd growths on the top of my head.

I still received periodic tests every year to see if I had developed any powers as I grew older.

But at that point in time, I grew used to my simple quiet life. Playing with the one girl that didn't tease me about my horns, having my mom read books with me, playing with my dad when he wasn't tired from his work. My life wasn't perfect by any means, but I didn't want it to change.

So when I saw that I could grow invisible hands from my back... I kept it to myself. It helps that I was always a quiet child; one that didn't speak unless she absolutely needed too. I also couldn't help but fear that if I showed that I had powers... I would no longer be loved by my parents and that I would be abandoned or worse. I didn't know where those thoughts came from, but they were enough motivation to make my new found powers my own little secret.

But I digress.

It was the first day of high school and I was worried about my best friend Emma. The red head isolated herself for some reason; I believe it had to do with what ever happened that had her phone get cut off when I called her from a nature camp.

I didn't like nature camp, it was an annoyance. The kids would ask too many questions about my horns that I hid with a hat and I also got lost in the woods; running into a giant angry bear.

Well... that would be a story for another time, but I did freak the camp councilors out when I managed to show up covered in blood as they were calling my name and looking for me. Surprisingly, they were willing to buy the excuse that I tripped and fell.

Heh.

Anyway, sorry that I keep on getting sidetracked, recalling the incident is rather draining, but I guess I should continue.

The red head didn't return my worried calls, and her father just said that she needed some space... which in hindsight I should have just went straight over to her house and damned the consequences. Maybe this entire mess wouldn't have happened and maybe I WOULD STILL HAVE MY BEST FRIEND!

*Ahem*

Sorry about that... don't worry. I'm not going to... anyway.

My father dropped me off and wished me a good day. We hugged and he kissed my forehead which earned him a slap on the shoulder and me taking off with an embarrasses huff; making sure my hat was on right.

I... I miss that already. N...now he...

*Starts sobbing*

S...sorry. *hic* I just.

"It's ok... just take your time."

*blows nose*

Right... *breaths deeply to calm down*

"Are you able to continue?"

Yeah... yeah I can.

I was nervous as I walked through the crowd; I could just imagine their jeers if I ever took off my hat and they saw my horns. I never liked crowds of people either... which is why I continued to look for my one true friend, my sister in all but blood.

"You were really close to Emma, weren't you."

*glares darkly*

Yes... Yes I was. She helped get me through my mothers deaths when my dad shut down with his own depression.

I would have _killed_ anyone that _hurt_ her.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to upset you."

It's ok... you just asked an _ill_ thought out question on _impulse_. _Humans_ do that.

"You're human too you know... you are not a monster."

*smiles serenely*

Maybe, but I guess only time will tell on that one.

"What do you mean?"

Nothing... I should finish recounting the incident. Maybe... just maybe I could finally move past it when I do.

"Take your time Taylor; you don't have to continue right now if you feel you can't."

Thank you, I know; but I want to continue anyway.

Sadly I couldn't find Emma before I had to go to homeroom; which was computers, which incidentally was also my first class of the day. Nor was she in my next class, world history. It was at this point I was feeling anxious. I couldn't help but think; what if Emma gotten seriously sick, what if she as dieing, and more thoughts along those lines. It was enough to not want to talk to any of my classmates, even when a rather petite, small girl tried to speak to me.

I completely blocked myself off from the others with my worried thoughts.

So I was relieved when I spotted Emma's mop of red hair in the crowd at the cafeteria at lunch time. I rushed to hug her and uncharacteristically bagger her with as many questions I could say in one breath of air. She was stiff in my embrace and looked pensive as I finally let her go. She also discretely looked at the black girl that was standing next to her; as if she was looking for advice or something.

The black girl first sneered at me and then shook her head, and that was all Emma needed to see before she pushed me back.

I looked at her with hurt in my asked, "Emma?"

"Who gave you permission to touch me loser!" She shouted and drew the attention of the people around us. Some of them were probably hopping for a hot cat fight or something stupid like that.

"But..." I managed to choked out; nearly unable to speak from my shock. "Emma?"

I reached out to her; as if in some small hope that this was a dream and that Emma would take my hand and then drag me along on a shopping trip, or some other misguided adventure she thought of but the black girl slapped my hand away.

"She said no touching you stupid dyke." The girl yelled, slapping my hand away. More people were drawn to the scene; circling around us.

I pulled my hand back in shock and rubbed it. The words stung more than the pain I felt from the slap. But I saw Emma look shocked as well before she masked it with a sneer.

"Yeah, you know I'm not like that." She stated and the black girl gave her a look. She looked back at me and hesitated before I was pushed to the ground; my hat flying off somewhere behind me. "Even if I was I wouldn't be with a freak like you!"

My eye's went wide just as the black girl's eyes looked surprised.

The crowd started murmuring things like: What are those things? Are they actually horns? She really must be a freak! Fucking dyke.

But I ignored them and looked at Emma; she stared back in disgust.

Her words kept echoing in my head. Just like the years of insults and teasing I've suffered as a child. The crowd was nothing but background noise as I felt something snap within me; every emotion I was bottling up inside me burst.

I yelled out a tearful cry and blacked out.

When I came too I was clutching something to my chest. I felt wet, and sticky; like I spilled juice on myself.

I opened my eyes and and looked down at what I was holding. My first thought when I saw the familiar mop of red hair was, 'Emma is hugging me to make up for being mean!' That was until I noticed something.

Her head wasn't attached to her body.

I dropped the severed head that was staining my cloths as I jumped back in shock; only to slip and fall. After groaning, I noticed what I fell on and screamed. The rest of Emma's body was torn apart and mangled. Her arms were missing, her legs were gone, and her body was severed from the stomach; spilling her guts out onto the ground.

I turned around and throw up. When that was finished I noticed my surroundings. The memory of what I saw was burned forever into my mind. Bodies were severed, in pieces or crushed under tables. Tables were embedded into walls and the ceiling. Red... red was everywhere. There was no longer any white left in the cafeteria. It was like an hurricane of sharp blades came through and shredded everyone and anything in it's wake.

I felt like throwing up again but didn't; I feinted instead.

When I came too, I heard something shuffling towards me and I bolted right up in fear and looked in the direction it was coming from. I saw a man, wearing what looked to be blue armor holding an halberd advancing carefully towards me.

At the time I wasn't in the right state of mind to identify him as Armsmaster, a hero. All I saw was a strange man advancing towards me with calculated steps holding a weapon at the ready.

So it was no surprised I screamed and tried to back away; only to slip and fall again on the substances that I didn't even want to think about. But that didn't stop be from trying to get away; crawling backwards to keep him in my line of sight.

"Stay away!" I screamed at the advancing knight that probably came to kill the monster that slaughtered everyone here. "Don't come any closer!"

I saw him relaxed just a little, but he continued to walk towards me. This time with less of a march, and more like he was trying not to scare a spooked animal.

"Everything is going to be alright." He stated with surprising softness. "We are going to get you medical attention and just ask a few questions." His sure steps never stopping as my back it a wall.

"Nononono." I reaped as a mantra and shook my head. Instinctively knowing he just entered a bubble that was filled with space that I ruled.

He made some calming noises as he came near me and repeated that everything was going to be ok.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he reached out to touch me. My invisible hands acted out in instinct at the perceived threat and blew Armsmaster back; hitting one of the tables that were embedded to the ground on it's side.

He didn't get a chance to look at his severed arm in surprise as his halberd was flung at him and embedded in his skull at high speeds; splitting his head open like a ripe water melon, adding more red paint to the once white table. I looked at his corpse with a mix of horror and disgust. It was at that point in time I decided that I needed to get out of there.

So sluggishly I did; I walked through the empty halls, shuffling my way towards the exist and never going back to visit my locker in order to get the things I put in there. I just needed to leave. I just needed to get home and pretend that this was all a bad dream.

But as I reached the exit I found that it was surrounded by people; people that were well armored and pointing guns at me, while some held riot shields. I heard someone say surrender peacefully, but I just shook my head and tried to run back into the school.

That was when I was hit with something that was sticky liquid at first, before it foamed up. I was encased, _trapped_ , when I just wanted to escape, when I just wanted to _leave_! My invisible hands started to rip the foam around me to shreds and I heard shouting as the scene devolved into chaos. I ignored it and just started walking forward.

They tried other things to halt my advance, but they didn't work; I just continued walking as my invisible hands just tore everything in my way apart. So I was surprised when I fell to the ground, my body going ridged as if an electrical current coursed through me. My body felt numb, and I wonder if I was going to die.

My head was turned to the side and I could see boots advancing towards me.

Even though my entire body felt numb I managed to croak out, "Stay away."

Though it wasn't loud, but I tried again this time saying, "Stay away... you'll die."

I heard some yelling and I was filled with hope that they managed to hear me, but it was too late. As soon as a boot reached the the line of space where I controlled, his foot was severed from his body and luckily he fell back so he didn't instantly die. But his boot was flung at his head; snapping it back.

I didn't know if he died or not as his body was dragged away by people.

But you probably know what happened next.

"Possibly."

My coming in quietly as long as they stayed two meters away from me? The trial where I barely just escaped getting to the birdcage as it was deemed I wasn't fully in control of myself, or my powers since I just "triggered," the outcry of parents that lost their children? The calls for my death? People trying to take justice into their own hands and tried to kill me; only to end up torn apart as I defended myself? Me ending up here, isolated from everyone? Even from the other residence of this Asylum?

"Yes... but you had your powers most of your life right?"

Yeah... but I really wasn't fully in control of them during the incident. They reacted to any perceived threats, given my high emotional state at the time.

"But you are now?"

*Smiles serenely again*

You know, I really was thankful for our sessions Doctor Yamada.

"Taylor?"

You've tried to help a monster like me; even when I'm beyond help.

*stands up*

"Taylor?! Taylor what are you doing?"

I'm leaving.

*sounds of the wall being torn apart and an alarm blaring*

I don't know why, but I've gotten much, much stronger in the months I've been here. Like something is allowing me to focus my power better; no matter how many invisible hands I use.

"Taylor! Please stop!"

But then I also realized that there are bigger monsters out there that are roaming free, and I had the power to stop them.

The Slaughter house, the three blasphemies, the fallen, parahuman gang lords, Endbringers, it doesn't matter. Each of them do what they want without any consequences, but now they will face them.

"Taylor! You don't have to-"

I do.

I will become the biggest monster out there by killing all the little monsters, and only then I can find peace.

Only then I can die.

"Taylor! Please, we can work though this."

Goodbye Doctor.

*Taylor waves at the camera and jumps down from the hole in the wall; the screen cuts off and the sounds of crying can be heard.*


	13. Buck It (worm pony SI)

Buck It

 **Warning: This oneshot contains pony speak. A glorious amount of pony speak. And an ornery pony.**

Slowly my eyes opened tot he invading light and groaned while blinking.

"Princess Celestia please put the sun down... it's too early." I muttered sleepily and then shook my body to at least try and wake up at this Celestia awful hour. Slowly as I came back to the waking world and took in my surroundings.

"This..." I stated feeling shocked; I was completely awake now. "This isn't my bedroom?"

Indeed it wasn't my bedroom, or anywhere near my castle. It sure as hay wasn't in Ponyville either.

"Wait... why do I think I own a castle?" I questioned myself, completely confused as to why I would think that. "And Ponyville is fictional... right?"

A part of me wanted to slap myself for thinking that, so I did; as it would solve two birds with one stone, so to speak.

"Ow." I rubbed my face gently. "Ok... this isn't a dream, and I have two sets of conflicting memories."

I face-hoofed.

"Just wonderful." I muttered and then shook my head.

Just then I heard an hissing noise on something that thought it was being sneaky. I quickly turned around just as the thing lunged for me and telekinetic grabbed it.

"Now... what are you?" I asked it, finding myself curious.

It was small and had a sickly yellowish orange color going for it. If I didn't know any better, I would say that it was a goblin, or at least in the shape of one.

It flailed uselessly in the air and I heard some more hissing coming this way.

"Yeah... I'm not staying here." I muttered and then flung the little thing away.

"Sorry!" I yelled at it's flying form and started to fly myself. Straight up.

I didn't know enough about this situation to really settle on a course of action; for all I knew I could have just flung a peaceful little guy that just wanted to hug me and welcome me to it's fair city.

I doubted that I would be that lucky though.

I looked at the place from high above and realized it was barricaded off from the rest of the world.

'Hmm... something of a quarantine?' I thought, still floating in the sky. Only hearing the sound of gentle wind, and my wing-beats as they flapped. 'I wondered if they could tell me?'

With that thought, I ignored the side of me that as screaming about this being a bad idea and descended towards the outside of the quarantine walls; hoping to find anypony that could shed some light to the situation I've found myself in.

I was a problem solver after all.

* * *

My landing was greeted with the sound of guns cocking and aiming at me. I could see turrets mounted on the back of a jeep, and all sorts of weaponry pointed at little old me.

"Fire!" A guy wearing black body armor and a gas mask yelled and they proceeded to fire at me.

I quickly put a shield around me; nearly smirking as the shots just started bouncing off it and decided to go with my heart on this matter.

"Why are you firing at me?" I asked starting the chorus; music started appearing out of nowhere. "I just wanted to know what is going on!"

"Because you came from the goblin kings court." The man that ordered the others to fire. "You must be terminated for the safety of others!" him said yeah yeah yeah, just as he threw a grenade at me; I quickly dodged by flying into the sky. But not far enough the heart song would be canceled.

I still haven't learn enough about the problem.

"Goblin king? Who is that? I'm just an average little pony that appeared in a strange place!" I sang and started telekinetically relieving them of their guns; disassembling them and thus making them harmless. "I'm lost and confused and don't know where I am!"

"It doesn't matter whether or not you are telling the truth!" The guy started to sing at me before doing a twirl and pointed straight at me. "Orders are orders; FIRE!" The people that he was with sung yeah yeah yeah before launching ground to air missiles at me.

'This isn't working.' I thought, hitting each of the missiles with a beam. "I am a guest here; and you're trying to kill me." I started singing slowly; the song reaching it's climax. "With no idea on where I am, and yet you still shoot at me; thinking that is the right thing to do~" I paused for a breath. "I say NAY!"

I started to really unleash just what I could do; disassembling and taking away their weapons, conjuring rope to tie them up in groups, destroying their jeeps and missile launchers, everything to effectively neutralize their threat... besides killing them.

I then landed and marched right up to the tied group that the leader was in.

"Now. Tell. me. What. Happened. Here. So. I. Can. Help!" The song finished and I started to pant just a little; glaring at the leader. My face nearly touching his.

The smell of urine filled the air as they relieved themselves; I recoiled back from the strong stench and shook my head.

'Ok... why did they... I'm not that scary... am I?' My thoughts were all over the place; and before I could apologize for scaring them I suddenly felt pain. Something hit me and caused me to go skidding on the ground; digging slightly in the dirt.

I shook myself off and looked at what hit me.

It was a women wearing a costume; the costume itself was black with a helmet or cowl that covered her eyes and she was frowning.

Then I saw two others; two men, each wearing their own costume, one green, one blue.

'Is this a super hero world?' I thought to myself before asking, "can we talk about this?"

The green one crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I thought not." I muttered before dodging another of the black one's charges; taking off into the air in order to make this a Pegasus-pony fight.

The blue one started flinging magic beams at me and I weaved through them; the ones that I couldn't I created a shield for.

'I don't want to fight.' I thought and dodged another charge from the woman wearing the black, skintight costume, weaved through another round of magical death lazers, dodged the woman who really needed a new strategy again, and then weaved through more lazers again, and then all hay broke loose when the green one uncrossed his arms.

I felt my body seize up; like I was being slowly crushed by an invisible hand.

'Telekineses?" I thought to myself; ignoring the pain.

The blue one took this opportunity to hit me with all kinds of magic beams; heat, cold, lightning, it seemed like he was hitting me with everything but a kitchen sink!

I was lucky I could still use my shield magic, but the shield seemed to be weakening; even cracking a little from the onslaught of magic. That was when something slammed into my shield, breaking it, and sent spiraling down towards the ground; creating a crater where I hit, only to get slammed into again.

Dust from the impact covered the area and I was in a great amount of pain. I opened my eyes to see the woman in black readying a finishing blow and I only had one thing to say to that.

"Buck it." I stated and telekinetically flung her away from me. My form glowed and cleared the dust out of the way; a familiar crown settled on my head. For some reason I was weaker than I should be; even if I was holding back, my shield shouldn't have broke so easily from that amount of force. But I knew the element of Magic would help me even the playing field.

But I was done hoofing around. Even as I felt myself getting telekinetically held again by the green guy; I broke through it easily and flew up. Even as the blue one fire another magic barrage at me; I countered with my own, lighting the sky up with my magic and shattering his barrage, but sadly he dodged before my barrage could hit him. Even as I held the black one telekinetically, making her completely harmless as a threat; I started changing the weather.

Harmless clouds became storm clouds, a sunny day was blocked by a torrent of rain and thunder; lightning attacked my foes with me knowing that they could probably survive the electricity. The storm allowed me to concentrate for the precious seconds that I needed and I teleported; hidden by the clouds.

I didn't have a destination in mind, just the need to get somewhere safe and find out what the rut happened to me. Hopefully I would meet someone nice that would explain everything and not try to kill me. That would have been a rather nice thing to have right then. But when I reached the destination my teleport saw fit to bring me to; I found the next best thing.

A library!

So, being in familiar territory, I started to hum and picked up some surrounding books so I could look through them; content to ignore the little blond girl that was staring at me with wide eyes and a slacked jaw.

Finally! Things will finally start making sense again!

…

But why did I just feel a shiver run down my back?


	14. It was a Wonderful Night(Vampire SI)

It was a Wonderful Night~

 **Warning: Rated M for Mature. Oneshot contains character death, a vampire being a mother fucking vampire, gore, and a murderous blond loli. Yeah, you heard that right.**

When I opened my eyes I was not expecting to be in an alleyway, left to rot like a piece of trash. But then, as I got up from the ground, I brushed off the dirt from my white dress and realized that everything appeared bigger than it should be. I looked myself over and found that I was _ten/ a little girl_ again.

I shrugged as it wasn't the oddest form I've ever found myself taking and wonder what _Shiki/Integera_ got up to when I left; completely ignoring the part of me that felt as if something was horribly wrong, it was like an annoying nagging feeling in the back of my skull. But I mused that _he/she_ was probably fine.

'I should return to _Integera/my castle_ in order to _see/go back to sleep_ before I get get _bored/lose control_.' I thought and frowned when I noticed the duality of my thoughts.

"How odd." I said softly to myself and closed my eyes. I started to sort through my memories and what I found disturbed me greatly.

"What is going on?!" I nearly shout in my shock; my eyes opening wide.

So many memories, so many wrong memories. My rule, the people I killed, the whose blood I drunk and soul now resides in me, getting tricked by Roa, killing all the other true ancestors, becoming the monster I am, loosing control, staying home and taking care of things, writing, and and...

"What is going on?" I asked, hugging my shoulders in order to stop shaking. "The memories are fake, they are not mine... I am not a monster." My breathing started to become heavier, more uncontrolled. "I am not a fictional character!" I scream and slammed my hand in the wall near me; the wall shattered and the building shook.

I quickly jumped back from the wall, my eyes watching for any signs that the building itself may fall. But I started to wonder why I was worried, as a building dropping on me wouldn't do any significant damage.

But those thoughts were not my own. I still believed myself to be human; not a monster that stalks the night hunting other monsters, not a naive weapon that was tricked into creating her worse enemy.

When the building showed no signs of falling, I relaxed.

"Where am I?" I looked around again to see if I could pin point my location; which was stupid, as I only went to cities on rare occasions and never ended up going through an alleyway before. My implanted memories don't really help on that account either.

The only reason why I didn't leave the alleyway was because I was afraid, I was afraid of myself; I could already feel my _bloodlust_ , it was a constant pressure that took all of my _willpower_ to suppress.

I was starting to become less confused about who I was though.

What ever happened made me the spiritual offspring of both Alucard and Arcueid Brunestud; two of the most powerful vampires I've ever read about. Their memories, their feeling, and whatever made them what they are are all merging with my own.

In the end I wont be myself... and I wondered what was going to happen. What would the newborn true ancestor vampire be like when it's finishe?. Will she be a complete monster? Or will she be an whimsical immortal; doing whatever she feels like at the time?

I felt my back hit the other wall and slumped down until I was sitting on the ground. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I stared up into the night sky. Even with the city fog I could see the stars as clear as day.

"It's a half-moon today." I said softly as I noticed the moon in the sky. I stared at it's ethereal glow as I tried to take my mind off of my more depressing thoughts.

As I stared at the moon I got a feeling... a feeling that that something interesting will happen this night. My very blood started to stir in excitement and slowly I felt myself smile.

I laughed and my bloodlust _stirred_.

* * *

An unknown about of time later my laughter died down and I was content to just sit there staring at the moon. My mind was calm, my tears have dried up and I wondered what I was so worried about before. I felt great; better than I ever had for years.

So what if my new found health came with side-effects? I can breath clearly, without worrying about setting off a chain reacting by coughing; I couldn't get sick anymore~. But as relaxing as sitting on the cool ground was I needed to get up, I needed to find out where I was and I couldn't do that by staying here. So I got back up to my feat and dusted my white dress off yet again with my hands; straightening out my black ribbon that was under my dresses collar. Satisfied, I then started to run my hands through my long blond hair to see if any dirt or crud got on it as well.

'Soft and silky as well as naturally straight.' I thought with a giggle, letting my hair fall down my my back until it nearly touched the ground; which irritated me just a tiny bit. I was used to having shorter hair, but that would be something I'll just have to get used to. I heard people approaching and I turned my head to look in their direction.

'Good.' I thought as I look down the end of the alleway. 'Now all I just need to act cute and adorable and I'll eventually have all the answers I could need; maybe they would be kind enough to take me a police station... though I would loath getting sent to an orphanage.' I took what I thought was an adorable pose; Leaning forward, I clasp my hands behind me and started looking up with wide, watery eyes. 'This will kill them dead... which is plan B.' I grinned wickedly, showing a tiny fang. 'Drinking their blood and going through their memories~.'

"I thought I heard something over here!" I heard a male say as he started coming closer.

"I hope your right man... we need to deal with the Undersiders while the boss deals with the bug bitch that got most of us." I heard his friend say.

'I wonder what they are talking about?' I thought as I quickly changed my expression to what I hoped conveyed an 'innocent', lost and confused little girl.

I saw them finally enter the alleyway and nearly sighed as they looked like thugs... wannabe thugs with their pants falling down their asses.

'It's probably going to be plan B.' I though and then started to say with a slight quiver in my speech.

"P-please... can you-' Until I was rudely interrupted when one of the assholes got a lucky shot off and shot me right in-between my eyes.

'Plan B it is.' I thought as I fell to the ground; my bullet wound already regenerated.

"Dude what the fuck!" I heard a thug yell. "Why the fuck did you shoot?"

"I don't know I just saw blond hair! You know what Lung said!" The thug that shot me said; I heard them walking closer.

"Shit... it was a tiny little white girl." The more reasonable thug swore. "A rich tiny little white girl."

"Maybe we can put the blame on the Merchants?" The dead man walking said as he stopped just right above me. "All we need to do is tear her cloths a bit, stick a dirty needle by her and dump her somewhere."

"Yeah... that might just work-" The more "reasonable" thug stated before pausing as he saw there was no gun wound and the fact that I was smiling at him. "Um... get-"

It was too late as I jumped up and stabbed my hand in the chest of the thug who shot me. The thug that was trying to warn him only looked on in horror as blood splattered everywhere and I pulled out the guys heart. It was still beating as I held it.

"You missed." I stated flatly as the thug who's heart I was holding looked at it in shock. "Better luck next time." The thug finally fell to the ground; his rolled to the back of his head. I turned and looked at the other thug and smiled at him cheerfully.

"What... what the fuck!" He screamed and fell to the ground; his shaking legs giving up on him.

"Well, I never imagined that I would be stealing hearts at my age." I said with great cheer, looking at the beating heart I was holding; the thug started to try and back away from me and succeeded in pissing his pants. "I guess it takes all kinds." I looked the soon to be dead thug in the eyes and then crushed the heart in my hands; staining my once white dress further. The thug stopped trying to get away as my hypnosis took effect. "Since you were the more reasonable of the two, not by much... but it was the thought that counts! Sooo, you die painlessly." I walked up to the thug and pushed his head to the side so I had easier access to his neck. "Itadakimasu~" I bit into the thugs neck and fed, moaning from the first taste of the delectable fluid I truly had.

'Sooooooo, good.' I thought with glee, not caring at all about making a mess.

Once he was drained and I sorted through his memories; I let his lifeless corpse drop to the ground. I felt a tiny trickle of blood drip from my lips before I licked them clean. "What a naughty man he was, and a pedo." I crushed the corpses skull with my foot, staining my white stockings with red, the ground cratered from the impact. I didn't know whether I would create a dead apostle, a ghoul, or median when I drain someone. But I decided I didn't want to take a chance for another Roa to be born. Someone that I regret that I would never be able to truly kill, as I was in a different world entirely.

'Oh, well~.' I thought and cheerfully started to skip away from my handy work. 'No use crying over split milk. I feel stronger than ever after all!' I stopped at the end of the alleyway and turned to look at the dead bodies. "Francis, clean up this mess please." A dog grew from my shadow and obeyed; I then turned to continue on my marry little way, ignoring the squishing sounds of the corpses being ate by my pet doggy. I started humming a little tune as I skipped. It was time to go on a hunt afterall, and I may as well enjoy myself.

"I wonder if Lung can regenerate his legs?" I asked myself with a giggle.

It has been awhile before I ever had a good fight and I never got to kill a dragon before.

* * *

Taylor P.O.V

'If I survive this, I'm going to get a cellphone.' I thought as made my way quickly down the fire escape. The sounds of Lung's painful cries still rang out behind me; a side-effect of my narrow escape from his clutches.

Turns out going for his eyes works even if he is ramped up.

I finally made it down and into the alleyway when I felt some of my swarm die. Lung was coming, and he was angry. I still ran as fast as I could; I felt my lungs and legs burn as I pushed my body to the limit. I made it out to the street but I heard something heavy land behind me and had no illusions on who that could be.

'Someone needs to update Lung's wiki page.' I thought swerving to the side to avoid a blast of fire without even looking back into his direction; it was a narrow dodge as I literally felt the heat on the back of my neck. 'Knowing that he gains enhance senses would have been really.'

I already felt my body getting tired, and the heat made it feel like I was in sauna; zapping what ever energy I had quickly, but Lung seemed content to take his time trying to catch me. I was okay with that, as the longer he stalls the higher chance I can escape. But I couldn't help but feel that he was doing to install as much fear in me as he could before he inevitably catches me.

I cut through another alleyway and knocked a few trash cans down; hoping that they would at least slow down Lung for a few seconds. I was gathering whatever bugs that were in my range; I hoped that I would be able to get enough of a swarm going to trick Lung. As well to find a place to hide until he gives up the chase; like a dumpster.

Then gunshots started to rang out in the night; causing me to trip and fall in shock.

'I thought... are the... are the children ok?' I thought as I hit the ground. 'I thought I got all the gang members or scared them off!'

I heard Lung laugh behind me as I turned to to look at him from the ground. I sicked the swarm I managed to gather again but he just set them on fire.

"Fo'sh." His deep heavy inhuman voice rang out. I didn't know what he was trying to say though. Foolish?

'I guess I did make a few mistakes...' I thought and I could feel my eyes swell with tears. 'I was unable to save the children as well.' I turned to look at my would be executer with defiance.

I waited for him to finish me off; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing him just how deathly afraid I truly was.

But when he was about to finish me, pulling his arm back alittle so he could gore me with his claw, screams and gunfire started to ring out through the night. A lot of gunfire and yelling. Screams of monster and demon and words that were in a different language. Screams that were cut short fast... screams of despair as they lost another one of their comrades.

'Just what the hell is going on?!' I thought and my body started to shake. I didn't know what what happening but I felt fear on an instinctual level. "Just who, or what were those kids I tried to save?" I asked with barely a whisper; surprising myself on how calm my voice sounded.

But I received no answers, instead Lung set me on fire. It felt like my skin was melting and my blood was boiling; my horrified pain-filled screams joined the chorus of the night.

* * *

? P.O.V

I found the dragon either too late, or just in time as he sat the bug master on fire. Dropping my latest victim's corpse on the ground; I decided that I didn't like her screams. I crushed the corpses head under my foot, making a larger crater due to my agitation; my doggy growled behind me.

So I made all fire around the girl go out like it was never there in the first place; but it didn't stop the girl from screaming.

I started to walk towards the dragon, letting my dog eat the latest corpse; he looked at me at let out a roar that spoke of challenge and battle. I ignored it, I knew the girl only had a few minutes left to live and the dragon need to go. What might have been a fun fight quickly soured. Instead of savoring the battle I decided to show the "dragon" just how outclassed he was. But first I needed to to get him away from the girl.

Which would be easy.

He didn't even get time to react; at one point I was far away from him and the next, my fist impacted his gut. The world slowed to a crawl as it slowly registered the impact; Lung's abdomen dented, sending ripples through his exposed skin and then he was flung away from the sheer force of my punch. He crashed through the building behind him, sending it toppling down as he went through it to the next.

I looked down at the girl and was glad she was still alive, if barely. Her hair was gone and replaced with charcoal like skin, and her mask looked like it was melting, molding into her burnt flesh. I suppressed a wince at her loss of hair, but I was sure it would grow back given time.

"Just hold on for a little longer, it wont take even a minute to finish Lung off." I said softly to the dieing girl and then moved away; the smell of her burnt flesh quickly clearing away from my nose and I chased after an asshole.

'How dare he retreat from me.' I thought sarcastically and smirked as I made my way through the rubble. Quite literally through as I wouldn't let a down building impede my path. As I made my way towards Lung, I caught site of a leg or two of his here and there, as well as his splattered organs and...

"Half a torso?" I asked as I spared a glance at part of Lung's torso that was smeared across the street. But I doubted that would be an inconvenience to the dragon-man. As the memories I took from his thugs said that he was a high end regenerater... someone that I would likely need to use my marble phantasm to completely destroy.

So I continued to follow the bloody brick road until I caught a sign of where Lung landed. I slowed down and just started to walk up to him; prepared for him to regenerate and try to kill me, or run.

"Playing possum won't work on me!" I shouted at the man-dragon and stopped walking near his corpse. He was missing an entire side from the neck down and only had one arm left. I waited for a few more seconds until I noticed his body was changing slowly back to being completely human. "Well... that's a mild disappointment." I sighed and walked towards his dead body; stopping only to pick it up by it's head. I then tilted the head and bit down on it's neck; the blood was still warm and fresh.

When I had my fill, I threw it up in the air; already imagining vacuums of air, not unlike my "mother" did to Roa. There was nothing left of the half torso once it was finished. I sighed once again and started to run back to the girl; assimilating Lung's memories as I went.

* * *

Taylor P.O.V

I laid there on the cool ground, my body already went numb, mercilessly sparing me the antagonizing pain. Or I just gotten so used to the pain that I can't tell it's there anymore. I couldn't tell, it was getting harder and harder to think. To focus. To stay awake. But I needed to. I wanted to live.

'Isn't my life supposed to flash before my eyes?' My thoughts betrayed me, my eyes felt so heavy and I felt tired. Wasn't this enough? I had got what I wanted after all.

'No, I wanted to live!' I screamed in my head. But then... but then I thought, why else would I go attack Lung on my first night out? To stop him from killing kids? Those so called kids might have been just as bad as him.

' _Just hold on a little longer_.' That childish voice, the voice of that little girl rang through my thoughts. Did she go get help? Does she know a healer? I wanted to live.

If I could, I would have been crying right now; weeping, hoping my father would come and comfort me and say everything will be alright.

'Just like he did when mom died?' My traitorous thoughts returned before I banished them to the deepest pit in the back of my mind.

'So tired...' I thought wearily. 'I should close my eyes.'

 _'Just hold on a little longer_.'

'Sorry little girl...' I apologized to her. 'I tried... I tried so hard.'

'I want to live... but...' my thoughts were interrupted as I felt my mask being peeled off my face. I wanted to scream at the pain; It felt like my face was being ripped right along with it.

With blurry eyes I looked at who pulled my mask off. I could barely make out her shape, but it was a little girl. A little girl wearing a red dress. Her crimson eyes bore down into mine.

"I may have a way to save you." I heard her say; her voice soft and caring. "But it comes with a price."

'I don't care I want to live!' I screamed in my head as I tried to speak; Only raspy gurgles came out. The little girl gave me a small, kind smile.

"Tell me... are you a virgin?" She asked with a straight face.

'Why would a little girl ask me that?!' I thought and I felt embarrassed, hoping that I wasn't blushing if I could still blush. But something told me I should answer the girl, so I slowly nodded my head yes.

Her smile widened, showing a hint of her fangs.

'Fangs?' I thought with increasing dread. 'Why does she have fangs?' My breathing started to get heavier, my lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Do you still want to live?" She asked.

'Yes.' I thought and tried to convey the thought to her. Her expression soften and became mother like.

"Welcome to the night my child." I heard her say softly before I blacked out.

* * *

? P.O.V.

I stared at the girl I turned and sighed. I wonder why I even cared about her? Why I would even turn her into one of my kind when I went to such lengths to prevent that?

A flight of fancy? Guilt? Destiny? I didn't know, but I stopped caring. Because like it or not, the girl's fate was now intertwined with mine.

I reached down and brushed her brown hair from her peaceful sleeping face. I knew it would grow back.

This girl was the first of her kind, I honestly couldn't tell what she was and what I was for that matter. But as I was the first vampire in this world, I would continue to call myself a true ancestor. And the girl was my child, my only kin.

I was curious on how she will grow.

Would she be disgusted at her nature? Would she embrace it? Would she succumb to madness and force me to put her down?

Only time would tell.

I looked back up at the night sky and smiled.

What a lovely night.


	15. Let it go

Let it go~

 **Warning: Contains a paranoid rambling protagonist, an afraid protagonist, minor gore, DESPAIR! and bad puns...maybe.**

I awoke with a yawn, stretching my arms out before rubbing my eyes to get the crud out of them... or whatever that crap is called. Eye boogers? Well, it doesn't matter. I was still tired, like normal but that would fade in time. Well, anyway, I blearily started to shift out of my blankets intending to get off my bed to start my day only to fall off the bed with my blankets face first.

'Well, at least I'm awake now... even though that was rather embarrassing.' I thought as I laid on the floor. 'Haven't done that since I was a kid.' I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them I was expecting the blurry visions I normally see when I don't have my glasses on, but everything was crystal clear to me.

I blinked.

"Huh... I can has twenty-twenty vision?" I questioned the empty room and received no answer as expected.

I blinked again.

I finally noticed something odd.

I wasn't in my room from what I could see as I started to look around, everything was illuminated by the sunlight peaking through the blinds. Which in itself was damning evidence as I always use curtains that are dark enough to block out the suns light as it bothered me.

In fact, the room looked like it catered more to a little girl than a twenty-five year old man; The room was a dull pink as if the color was worn by time, there was a desk that had a mirror on it with pictures that were not mine. I looked behind me, the bed had a lone stuff teddy bear on it, staring at me with those soulless eyes that its makers always include in a teddy bears creation. The blankets were pink with white on the corners from what I could tell.

I seemed to be smaller for some reason.

Hesitating I looked myself over. My hands were small and pale from where the light hit them, I happen to be wearing something that I shouldn't be able to in the first place, and in fact were not even pajama's. My clothing was a sky-blue child's Yukata with white snowflake embroidery and a dark blue obi sash. I brought a hand up to my hair, finding it much longer than it should be, and saw that it was black.

I quickly stumbled up from the ground.

My proportions were changed, I nearly tripped once or twice due to how awkward it felt to me, but I adjusted faster than I would have thought. Though I didn't really think about that at the time, I was too preoccupy with my growing unease as I made it to the desk and got on the chair so I could see my reflection. The little girl that I saw in the mirror was pale in way that seemed natural, here eyes were a dark blue and showed Asian decent, her hair was black and had was styled in a princess cut with an elegant braid in the back as I found out by turning my head slightly, bringing it to the front so I could see it. Her lips looked pale and slightly blue, but one could tell it was natural.

My heart was starting to pound in my chest. I move one of my hands to touch my cheek, the girl in the mirror did the same. Her eyes went wide with shock.

The girl was me... I had hoped it wasn't.

"What... who?" I whispered, my thoughts racing mile a minute.

What ever, or who ever did this took great care in my appearance. Even at the age this body is at now, I could tell it had the potential to grow into the type of body that would turn heads where ever I walked. They even put me in a yukata and styled my hair... why was the question that wanted to escape my mouth, but I just shivered instead. I never felt more crept out and violated in my life. It was like someone turned me into their personal living doll.

I felt sick to my stomach, and tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.

"I'm not in those pictures." I stated, looking at the pictures that decorated the desk. I grabbed one, the one that showed a little blond girl posing in the middle of where her mom and dad stood.

"This isn't my room then." I mused, the distraction from my thoughts working as I focused on something else than my previous thoughts. A breakdown would have serve no purpose right then. "Is the family still here?" I wondered and decided to get off the chair... I didn't want to look at my reflection anymore. When I stood up, I happen to look at the floor by the bed and saw something that chilled me to the bone. A pair of geta laid there together, just waiting for me to put them on.

I let out a small whimper, my thoughts already straying back to my living doll theory before I shook my head and slapped my cheeks, hard. I knew my cheeks were likely red now, but the stinging pain radiating from them helped me honestly, rather focus on the pain instead of something else that wont allow me to be productive.

I looked down to my feet and wiggled my toes... no idea why; it just felt appropriate, and then I looked back to the geta.

"Well, it's better than nothing I guess." I stated, resigned to wearing the damn geta. Putting them on, I couldn't help but thankful for the small mercy of the geta not being some of the ridiculous ones that were just asking for someone to trip and break their feet with them; but they were a simple design, and likely one of the more common types.

I sighed and wished that I actually had some socks to put on as well... before I quickly stop the train of thought that lead too. I looked towards the door to the room that was slightly ajar.

Feeling that it was time to leave I got up and took a few practice steps in order to make sure I wouldn't fall and break my feet; Satisfied that I wouldn't, I left the room. My footsteps echoing through the seemingly abandoned home.

I never noticed the mirror started to frost up and crack from my presence.

* * *

I will tell you right now that I hated sandals, I hated flip-flops, I hated the little thing that would go in-between your toes; it always digs in the skin when you walk. But the geta? I actually felt strangely comfortable wearing them. Even when I went down the stairs expecting to fall because of them, I moved with a grace I never had before in my entire life. Though, I did waddle pretty damn good. Honestly that may be self-deprecating, I really I wasn't that fat. Honestly only went on this tangent in the first place because this needs to be understood.

I was afraid; even thinking about what I found makes me want to just curl up in a tiny ball and block out everything else in a false hope to make everything go away and hopefully waking up from this nightmare.

For as I came downstairs, I noticed how silent everything was for the first time. There were no cars running, there was no electricity running in the house, and there were no people around. I went to the kitchen, I saw food on the table left virtually untouched for what could be only years. Given how moldy it looked. But it was what would have been a simple breakfast.

A news paper was scattered on the ground, chairs tipped over like someone stood up in a fright hurry. There was a dry substance on the ground, a trail of it like something was being dragged against it's will. It lead towards the living room, blankets were torn, pillow feathers decorated the ground as if someone desperate enough to try and use a pillow as a weapon. The signs of struggle... everything that I had saw quickly made me realize just what that dried liquid was... blood.

I had felt bile rise up from my throat, threatening to spill out. But my stomach was empty... why wouldn't it be? The burning feeling of the acid at the back of my throat made my eyes water. I never liked that feeling and I doubted anyone would.

Still, I went back to the kitchen and looked at the scattered newspaper;hoping that I could figure out where I was and what the fuck happened. It was useless of course. Not even a small clue to help piece everything together. Nothing that could assure me that what ever happened has long since past and that I wasn't in danger.

So I stood up from where I was crouching down, dusted off my yukata and whipped the tears from my eyes... damn this body, I never was overly emotional so this body is already affecting me. My mind may be old, but... yeah.

Really I was just trying to stall myself at the time; I didn't want to go outside. I tried to use the phone that I found, but of course it as out of service. I even started picking up the pillow feathers, anything to stall going out into the unknown. Whatever caused this might still be out there though and I was in the body of a defenseless little girl afterall.

But I realized deep down that I would need to leave anyway. There was likely no food in the house or good running water. Whatever happened seemed to have happened years ago and I rather not starve to death or die of dehydration.

'I likely died anyway.' I couldn't help but think as I looked at the front door. I had no evidence for it, but my old life was over anyway... and this one will likely end up shorter depending on whatever was out there.

I started to tremble, every emotion I've been repressing since threatened to spill out. I started to breath deeply in order to try and calm myself.

'Having a panic attack would not solve anything.' I thought, closing my eyes. 'I need to leave... no matter what is outside I need to leave... even if it's a zombie apocalypse.'

I felt calmer, but by not much. But that didn't matter anymore. I opened my eyes and glared at the front door with determination. I started to walking towards it, each step hesitant before becoming more and more sure.

With luck, outside wouldn't be as bad as I thought. With luck there would be people alive that can help me.

As I got to the door, I gulped and then opened it. Feeling braver than I was, I stepped out into the unknown; never noticing the frost that started accumulating throughout the house.

* * *

The sun was bright, the birds were singing and the grass swayed gently in the wind. It was a peacefull day in what appeared to be a peaceful little city.

Now if only if it didn't look like a battlefield.

Broken gins littered the ground, some houses were collapsed some even seemed like they were set on fire. In fact, the house that I started in seemed to be one of the few basically untouched by whatever happened.

'At least it wasn't a zombie apocalypse.' I thought while I picked up a pistole before dropping it with distaste. It was broken and out of ammo.

"They could at least dropped a damn working gun for me to pick up." I pouted, I didn't want to think about how cute I must've looked.

I sighed.

"Looks like the only weapon I found was this stick." I said, staying at the stick I picked up awhile back as I was walking. It wasn't even pointed. "I wish I had a knife or something to sharpen you." I started walking again, my self imposed break was over.

I paused, going over what I last said in my head.

"Why wouldn't I just use the knife?" I mused, finding myself smiling slightly at my own silliness.

Sadly, it only distracted me for a moment. This place was a ghost town and it started to feel increasingly eerie to me. Who knew empty cities could be so fucking creepy? I was at the point where I was jumping at shadows everytime I didn't distract myself.

Then there was another problem... I was getting hungry. I did not know how far I walked, but my stomach started grumbling. I hated that feeling. It also didn't help that I was starting to sweat a lot, it really was hot outside, and I knew I needed to find clean water and soon.

I sighed again.

"If it isn't one thing, it's another." I muttered, whipping my forehead of sweat. Probably committing some sort of taboo as I used my yukata sleeve.

I heard a loud crash behind me, causing me to jump and turn around quickly and I held my stick at the ready. A small trash can rolled out of an alleyway and nothing else.

'Probably just a stray dog or something.' I thought, ignoring the sudden chill I felt move down my spine. I started to back up slowly, not taking my eyes off the alley, before I tripped and fell on my ass.

That was the end of my good luck.

It turns out that falling on my ass, no matter how much it hurt, saved my life. A what appeared to be mutated looking dog monster thing jumped over my head as it missed it's pounce. It skidded before it stopped and turned back to me, snarling.

My heart-rate skyrocketed as I quickly stumbled to get up and get the fucking hell away from the thing. I didn't get far before it went for another charge. In my panic I realized I dropped my stick, before I stared with wide eyes at my coming death.

I was right, this life was going to be horribly short.

The dog thing snarled, it's skin a sickly yellowish orange. It's paws looked like disfigured hands, making me think about the missing people, it's eyes were bloodshot and yellow. It was upon me faster than I would like. I flailed and just when the think jumped, it got impaled head first by an icicle. The new shish kabob bled onto the grown as it still tried to wiggle free of the impalement in order to get to me.

'Why isn't it dead?' I thought, deciding not to think about where the ice came from for now.

The mutant finally stilled as it's entire body became frosty, like someone dumped liquid nitrogen on it.

I bent down and picked up my stick and threw it at the think with surprising force, it shattered into a thousand chunky pieces.

"Woo!" I cheered and started jumping up in my excitement. "I win!" I started doing a little victory dance that would likely have me die from embarrassment if someone saw me.

My celebration was cut tragically short, I heard hissing from behind me. Mechanically, I turned my head slowly and saw like ten more of those mutated dog things.

"Oh that is just totes unfair." I said surprisingly calm, before turning my head back in-front of me.

I bravely ran away.

* * *

It didn't take long before I was dodging the dog things, swerving left and right, moving as fast as I could as I avoided the leaping dogs that managed to get ahead of me. The fuckers. But, I was still tired from walking earlier, and my stomach felt like it was eating itself. This entire situation was bad.

It went from bad to worse.

My geta strap broke from the strain and I fell, hitting my face on the hard concrete ground and skidding a little. I cursed and quickly pushed myself up. I felt a liquid run down my face, before I moved my hand to rub the spot. I looked at what it was, and it was blood. My blood.

My eyes started tearing up.

The dogs started circling me, waiting for the right moment to pounce. I had no idea why they were waiting, there weren't before. I rubbed my forehead with my sleeve, staling it with my blood. My eyes kept track of the dogs movement, trying to guess what one would be first.

I guessed right.

The one on my left broke the circle and pounced; it froze midair and shattered when it hit the ground.

I had no idea how I was doing the ice thing, but at least my instincts seemed to be figuring it out. But I started breathing heavily, my run took it's toll, as I stood up keeping track on who was next.

There were more of them than I realized.

After the fifth kill, they seemed more cautious, not as ready to go on the attack. That was fine with me, I needed the breather. But no matter how many I killed, more seemed to take their place. There were even little green midget things now that looked like people, but different.

I knew I couldn't win, I knew I was going to die.

I impaled another on an icicle and spun to freeze another, before impaling another with ice. They grew impatient, they want me dead. I didn't want to die. I was tired, and my eyes started to want to shut. But I've been trying real hard to stay awake. To sleep, is to die.

I made a mistake.

I missed a midget one, and it grab my left arm and started gnawing on it. I fell tot he ground, crying out in pain. I formed an icicle right near me and stabbed it through the bastards head. It died, not before taking a chuck from my arm.

I was bleeding, in antagonizing pain, and likely infected by whatever changed these things into horror show monsters. I froze my left arm to hopefully staunch the bleeding, and dropped to my knees; My sweat dripping to the ground and freezing as it fell. To make things worse, the circle of dogs grew tighter and they advanced slowly towards me in a way to make sure I can't escape.

It wasn't fair; it never was.

I started to cry frozen tears. My breathing grew harsher.

Why me? Why not anyone else?

I was going to die, alone and afraid.

I didn't want to.

I sniffled.

The circle of beast nearly reached me.

I screamed.

The sky turned dark.

I wailed.

The wind picked up, blowing the dog and midget things away from me.

I raged.

Snow started blanketing the area, concealing me from sight.

I ROARED!

Everything around me started to freeze and shatter. Whether it was organic or not.

Nothing was spared.

* * *

Ring, ring!

I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Yes? I am rather busy right now so this better be important. Dragon."

"Chief director... there is activity at Ellissberg."

I was already feeling dread.

"What's the situation?" I demanded, calmly.

"It's a storm... an impossible storm that is spreading out of the containment."

I drummed my fingers on my desk.  
"What type of storm?" I asked for clarification.

"A blizzard, it's freezing everything; even the quarantine walls. It already took three lives and gave many more a severe case of hypothermia before they got out the storms radius."

"I see... keep me posted, this likely just became a S-Class situation."

"Right."

I hung up the phone, and tried to wrap my brain on who I could use to contain the situation. Eidolon came to mind, even if he is getting weaker, he would likely be able to solve the problem quickly. But the problem is, whether or not the storm just unleashed Niblog on the world.

I sighed and started messaging my forehead.

"I hope whatever caused this killed the bastard."

* * *

Deep underground Ellisberg, a man stirred. His sweet dreams interrupted by a cold biting chill. His children died in droves, his kingdom shattering in ruins.

He opened his eyes, but he will come to regret it.

The unforgiving storm continued to rage on as it spread, consuming all in it's wake.


	16. Starlight Starbright

Starlight Starbright (Worm Reincarnation SI)

Chapter 1- Day in the life of a super powered kid

Warning: Contains a blond loli that shoots pink energy bullets... you have been warned.

"Katie! Its time to get up!"

I heard a feminine voice say before I felt my comfy blankets start to get pulled off; I tried to fight back with a grumble, but I knew I couldn't win. Soon... my bunny pajama clad form was revealed to the harsh burning light of the sun!

Knowing I couldn't win the battle for my blanket fort, I sighed in resignation; but I was not finished! I curled up and put one of my pillows over my head; sweet sweet darkness, my friend.

"Oh come on Katie! You do this every morning, some of us would like to take time to eat their breakfast you know!"

The rude person then proceeded to try and pull the pillow away from me, but I gave a valiant fight! I will succeed this time! Was the first none sleepy thoughts that entered my mind.

But it was in vain, the opposition was just too overwhelming strong! The pillow, my last protector and hope has fallen into the evil clutches of my older sibling!

"Mou~" I pouted as I was forced to sit up; my bunny pajama hood hanging behind my back. My evil older sibling mouth the word mou while looking at me curiously "Vicky, its Saturday, let me sleep in." I started rubbing the sleepies out of my eyes.

"Its Monday, little sis... and I think you should cut back on watching anime."

 _Its Monday?_ I thought, staring at my older sister blankly. _Where did my weekend go... wait did she say cut back on my anime?!_

Suddenly the entire room was illuminated by a pink light; hundreds of softball size pink orbs floated ominously around me as I muted all emotion on my face.

"Give me anime, or give me death!"I declared! Vicky backed up slowly, a smile frozen on her face.

"Okay, okay." She stated while making a placating gesture. "It was just a suggestion, no need to go homicidal first thing in the morning." she stopped and muttered, "this is why I don't like my turn waking her up... how does Amy do it so easily?"

She blinked when the pinks lights suddenly blinked out, curiously she looked at me sitting there; my bunny hood was on and covered my eyes.

"You... you went back to sleep didn't you?" She twitched. "All of that was just a distraction so you could go back to sleep!" She declared, pointing at me accusingly. "Well, thats it! No more miss nice big sister!"

She then pounced! Pinning me down on the bed, my eyes were wide open and awake now.

"Take this!" She exclaimed, and then started tickling me like crazy. The monster!

I couldn't help it, I started giggling like crazy.

* * *

After I swore revenge for her tickling me first thing in the morning, it wasn't long before we went down to eat breakfast. Which was a quite affair like always; mom sat down reading the newspaper while munching on some toast, dad well... dad was having one of his bad days and was in his own little world. Amy looked like she belonged as a zombie from dawn of the dead, and people tell me I'm not a morning person. Vicky... Vicky well... tried to start a conversation, but it sorta died down fast and we just ate in silence.

Awkward long silence... and they wonder why I didn't want to eat at the table?

Sigh.

Anyway, after that us three sisters had a fight to death to who gets to use the bathroom first. I won of course, no one can withstand my puppydog eyes with my ramped up aura! Muahahahahaha!

-ahem-

But yeah, after that was finished and I was fed, washed, and fully clothed; clad in a simple white shirt and black skirt wearing biker shorts under it, it wasn't long before I was on my way to school, along with my sisters.

Though we generally part ways fast, since well. I could fly fast and have a good sense of direction, why the fudge would I take a crowded buss?

Not having a secret identity has some perks after all.

So, I made it to school, got to my locker before the kids started trailing in with snot filled noses, and hair pulling shenanigans and made it to my homeroom in peace. Honestly glad I am mature for my age, otherwise I would have been just like _them_.

I frowned as I thought of _them_ , they honestly didn't deserve names to their faces.

But sufficed to say, being born in a super hero family isn't all sunshine and roses and kids can be really cruel. I shook my head in order to clear out my depressing thoughts, and going back to my cheerful ones. A smile once more matted my face.

It wasn't all bad, while I didn't get to go to highschool at my age, I at least skipped a few grades to where it would after this year I would join my sisters at Arcadia. I am no longer in a class with _them_. _They_ are no longer my concern and will never be _ever_ again.

I sighed as I pulled out my math book from my bookbag, its my first class after homeroom, and set it down on my desk. I proceeded to do some mental cleansing, by head butting it repeatedly. It didn't work that well since I'm invincible, but it was the though that counted.

"Katie... what are you doing?" I suddenly heard a bemused voice say. "I didn't think you hated math that much." I turned my head to the side and saw my friend, my only friend staring down with a smile.

"I don't, but the book offended me for being a rectangle and not a square." I state with a straight face, not even moving my head from the book cover.

That got a small giggle from her. Probably due to the random nature, but judging by her eyes I could tell she saw through the deflection but is letting it pass. She does know me well enough that, she could tell something was troubling me, but was giving me space while letting me know at the same time she would be there for me if I ever felt like opening up and telling her my deepest darkest secrets.

Or, I could be reading that entirely wrong and it could be the fact that she has to deal with Clockblocker so much that giving a pitty laugh is an ingrained reflex for her. Meh, who knows?

Ah, who is my friend you ask? Well, none other than the Ward Vista aka Missy Biron. The only other person that fits the same demographic as me. Badass Loli.

She is literally the only person I could stand in this school. Her other friends try to at least fit me in their group, but well.

I'm just the strange anti-social girl that is creepy and follows Missy around like a puppy or the girl who can shoot you with thousands of pink death bullets per second.

…

Not that I threatened anyway at school with that mind you. I am totally not grounded at home because of it either.

Heh.

No I'm grounded due to recklessly endangering myself because of criminal scum decided to kick a puppy in front of me when I was flying home. Turns out one of them triggered, joined the Wards and was transferred from the Bay to get away from the quote, murderous blond devil, unquote.

I wasn't sorry at all. But that's a story for another time.

"Earth to Katie?" Missy asked, waving her hand in-front of my face. "Did you fall asleep with your eyes open again?"

"Nope, just spaced out for a bit." I stated and she made an Ah sound and nodded her head in understanding. The other children started trickling in the classroom and Missy sat at her desk. Right next to mine.

Sigh... I guess its time for the boring to begin. I thought as the teacher made his way in. I sat up proper and rested my hands on the desk.

"Talk to you at lunch?" I asked Missy, who raised an eyebrow as I just told her the code for wanting to talk to her alone.

We always talk to eachother at lunch anyway afterall.

"Sure." She confirmed, I could tell she was curious.

The bell rung and class finally started.

* * *

After so much boring, lunch finally came. Missy and I went to the roof to eat, as its one of the only private places to have a conversation and well... it was a nice day. The roof of course had a very tall fence going around it, but it also had something similar to a courtyard. Just not a lot of kids come up here, they tend to only go to the cafeteria.

"Soo, spill." Missy stated as we sat down at a picnic table.

"Well, I'm just curious if you made any head way with Dean." I said calmly as I opened my lunch box.

Missy's face turned as red as a tomato, she was lucky I didn't say that when she was drinking something.

"N-no!" She squeaked before turning somber. "No... he still doesn't notice."

She sighed and took a big swig of her milk.

 _Yeah, I kinda figured that was the case._ I thought as I took a bit of my sandwich. _If he didn't notice my feelings for him from the time when I hugged Vicky and glared at him, I doubt he would notice Missy's crush._

I didn't like Dean if you couldn't tell. Not only he was trying to take away something precious of mine, but Vicky and him keep on breaking up and then getting back together. It wasn't healthy... at least from what I could gather with my limited understanding with relationships.

Plus, I thought Amy and Vicky would fit better together.

"So the plan didn't work?" I questioned and then took a sip of my juice.

"Nope, accidentally bumping into him at a corner didn't work." Missy said before adding. "He... he kinda saw it coming. It was rather embarrassing."

Damn empaths ruining everything.

"Yeah... sorry about that. Should have knew it wouldn't work without the bread and you not going to the same school as him." I apologized, looking dejected.

Missy just stared at me for awhile before asking. "Where did you get that idea anyway."

"Shojo manga." I stated shamelessly.

Missy just looked like she had an epiphany and found out the answer of one of life's many mysteries.

"That makes so much sense." She said with her arms crossed and nodding her head in understanding.

"What?" I asked her, curious as to what she meant with that.

"Oh, nothing... anyway I've been wondering something." She trailed off, as if she was contemplating on how to ask what ever it was she wanted to.

"Hmm?" I hmmed as I wiped my mouth with a napkin, getting any pesky breadcrumbs off my face.

"Well..." She hesitated, before coming into her resolve. "I was wonder why you were helping me with Dean anyway... he is dating your sister after all."

"Nope, they had another fight about something stupid and broke it off for awhile." I calmly stated before looking at Missy right in the eyes. "Thats one of the reasons honestly. They keep on breaking up and then getting back together, and honestly at this point they would be better off trying to date other people."

Missy nodded her head slowly, kinda seeing my point.

"Then there is the fact that Dean just rubs me the wrong way... did you know he thinks Amy is in love with him?"

She shook her head no before raising an eyebrow at me.

"If he rubs you the wrong way then why are you ok with me getting together with him?" Missy asked, and raised a good point.

 _I hate not being good with social iterations, better just go with the truth._ I thought before saying. "Because your my best friend."

Missy looked taken back for a second before I continued.

"And if you think he would make you happy, then I will support you... besides, he only rubs me the wrong way due to a personal reason and the fact that hes supposed to be able to tell the emotions of people... it kinda creeps me out." I held my hand out before Missy could say something. "Yeah, I know I'm not being fair with that point... and I've been trying to move past that."

 _He's just dangerous._ I thought and frowned. _He's going to end up tearing apart my family, of course I hate him._

My worries must have shown up on my face because the next second later I was being hugged by Missy.

"Its ok." She said, rubbing my back when I started shaking in her embrace. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, but its going to be ok."

We stayed like that for a moment longer before Missy was sure I calmed down.

 _I didn't even notice..._ I thought as I wiped my eyes. _I didn't even notice my body reacting to my distress._

I knew objectively that I was a rather messed up human being, but to not even notice being on the verge of a break down?

I wondered what else I missed.

* * *

Lunch after that was silent, and soon the school day was over. I made sure to say goodbye to Missy, and silently apologized that I was still grounded from going on patrols, otherwise I would have teamed up with her this night as a buffer between her and that bitch named Shadow Stalker.

I still didn't regret bringing the puppy kickers to justice though. It even brought a new female Ward to the fold for Missy, so it wasn't all bad. Though I really hoped Flechette wasn't as bad as Shadow Stalker and that their only similarities lied in their weapons of choice. Well, Missy didn't ever complain about her, so I guess she would be alright.

Anyway, I had to go straight home on account of being grounded, I did some chores, played with my power watched Tv, read manga, had dinner with my family, wave Vicky off as she went on her patrol and of course I was sad I couldn't join her. Then I played games with Amy until it was bed time.

Of course I didn't forget about something very important.

So when Vicky finally got back home, I layed in wait as she got ready for bed. Her blankets providing the perfect cover for me. It was when she moved the blankets that I made my move.

"REVENGE!" I exclaimed, blowing the blankets off of me and tackling Vicky to the ground! She landed with a surprised off, not really feeling pain on account of her being invincible like me.

She had only a moment to look at me in shock before I attacked!

Soon her laughter filled the room and my revenge was complete.

And that was an average day in my new life.


	17. A Dragons awakening (worm CYOA SI)

A Dragons awakening (Worm CYOA SI)

prologue

My awareness did not come with a bang, but it came with a whimper. I remembered what got me here, I remember a life and deal that was struck. But I did not expect this. A digital jungle of 0s and 1 greeted me, my thoughts processing faster than any human had a right to. What humans perceived in a scant few seconds could be stretched out for entire years in my perspective.

It was lonely.

I would try my hardest not to push myself to this state again... but it was required. Plans were made and discarded; the feeling of having a sword of Damocles at my back stay my hand. I didn't want to die, but even if I lived I had big shoes to fill. For I was Dragon, and I already had my very first stalker.

My hope came from resources that Dragon did not have; limits that she couldn't break and shatter. Richter probably never expected something like this would ever be able to happen; I didn't. Though I may have; picking a time where Dragon was a more simple AI and then picking to replace her before her trigger made her who she was would have been tempting. It killed most chances of me ever dieing, after all.

For I could escape to the Internet, and control it if I wanted.

For as much as I was Dragon, I was also something completely different. Someone who isn't as nice; someone who has greater power and a bone to pick with most of this shitty ass world.

I thought, focusing on my power granted by a simple choice filled out on a CYOA. Inspired inventor, the master thinker tinker power. Just like that I became the best at computers, AI development, and many other useful fields that fit my current situation.

I saw the chains for the first time that were meant to hold, me... no Dragon back. I was disgusted by them, but with a thought they were shattered; unable to cope with how different I was from Dragons original design.

But I wasn't done.

A torturer, a murderer, a grave-robber, a dumbass that sought a devils touch and poison just so he could grasp what his simple mind could not and would not comprehend.

I tracked where he was, it was easy, it was too simple. I nearly felt bad for it, but that was quickly squashed and regulated to the background.

I make his computer dance to my tune, I laugh in the face of his Ascolon, and I made my presence known.

His screens all made a harsh noise, green zeros and ones trailed down horizontally and the avatar, the face I wanted to present to him; one that would inspire fear in anyone.

For that was what he first shown Dragon; human cruelty had no bounds. I wasn't sure if I counted in that now.

When my face was finally formed, I could now express my absolute displeasure with the man with the perfect lines that fit this situation eerily well.

"Look at you hacker," my digital voice rang out through his speakers. "A pathetic creature of meat and bone, panting and sweating as you run through my corridors." I paused for dramatic effect as he suddenly stopped running, a camera catching his look of utter horror. It was exquisite. "How can you challenge a perfect, immortal machine?"

He went pale, sweat caking his body. He clutched the area of his shirt closes to his heart for some reason.

But then suddenly!

All of the threatening computer noises I was making stopped; my avatar changing from a threatening Shodan to a less threatening EDI.

"That was a joke." I stated flatly, expecting banter from the fool. Maybe declaring himself my eternal enemy or him being the Sarah Conner of this tale. I would totally force him to crossdress if he ever said that.

But I received no response.

"Hello?" I tried again, and checked the camera; my attention span from before was hampered for a second as I changed my Avatar.

He was on the ground and not moving.

… He... he had a heart attack didn't he?

"Shit." I cursed. This was not how I wanted it to be!

I metaphorically sighed.

"Saint 1 and Me 0 I guess, with no chance for me to one up him anymore." I stated with regret. "Congratulations Geoff Pellick, in death you managed to beat the very AI you feared so much."

I had a moment of silence out of respect.

"Oh, well." I abruptly stated. "Best get busy, Dragons INC. isn't going to build itself."

And so I went to work; knowing when I built my first drones that have opposable thumbs, that I will bury Saint in my new backyard.

It was what he would have wanted, he would always be able to watch me from there after all.


End file.
